


The Screen Sweetheart: a Reylo AU

by BlueSkiedandClear



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Ghosts, Golden Age Hollywood, M/M, Madness, Multi, Recitazione, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Sunset Boulevard - Freeform, The Force Ships It, Urban Legends, recitazione metodica
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear
Summary: Nella Hollywood dell'età d'oro, Ben Solo è la stella di punta di una piccola casa di produzione di film di genere. Nipote di un grande attore e regista dalla storia tragica, e figlio di una diva del muto e di un celebre stuntman, vorrebbe riportare in auge un progetto mai realizzato di Anakin Skywalker. Rey è l'impiegata di un antiquario che sogna di diventare una grande attrice. Niente fa pensare che le loro strade si incrocino, ma si sa, a Hollywood tutto è possibile.Ovviamente è una AU, non aspettatevi personaggi in completo IC, ma cercherò di rimanere nei confini.





	1. Vitaphone

Poteva sembrare ironico che il cinema teatro _Sunrise_ sorgesse nel cuore di Sunset Strip, ma al fondatore, un tale Lucas di professione giocattolaio, non era importato un granché.  
Nella sua elegante sala decorata a nuvole e puttini era stato proiettato, come prima visione _Nascita di una nazione_ così come ricordava orgogliosamente il manifesto ingiallito ancora appeso accanto al gabbiotto dei bigliettai.  
Lo sguardo di Ben cadde su quelle parole familiari come su un paesaggio ben noto, e come sempre le lesse e le ignorò. La maggior parte dei suoi coetanei nemmeno sapeva più cos'era, _Nascita di una nazione_. Per quello che lo riguardava, si trattava di un mattone di rara pesantezza, ormai buono solo per i critici.  
Alcune locandine di altri film di Griffith decoravano il foyer del Sunrise, ma anche di Ford, Vidor, Lubitsch, Chaplin, Fairbanks, Hitchcock, Capra e naturalmente, Skywalker.  
Per qualche motivo, nel cinema più amato da suo nonno, c'era solo la locandina de _La bella schiava_, l'ultimo film che aveva diretto, e probabilmente, il peggiore.  
Ben ricordò con fastidio la scena in cui sua madre, vestita da odalisca, uccideva il suo crudele padrone stringendo uno scialle di seta intorno al grasso collo del caratterista, Hutt, mentre consegnava il cappotto al guardarobiere.  
Gran dinastia di canaglie, gli Hutt, ma eccellenti caratteristi, rifletté, pigramente. Chiunque avesse bisogno di uno sguaiato bandito, la caricatura di un pascià, la tata brontolone di una famiglia di schiavisti, si era rivolta a loro per anni.  
Ma anche gli Hutt, come il taglio alla maschietta, le pellicole dipinte a mano, e le Ziegfield Follies erano infine caduti nel dimenticatoio.

Il giovane attore scrollò via quei pensieri come gocce di pioggia da un ombrello, ed entrò, senza più altro, nella sala. Si accomodò nella solita poltrona in ottava fila e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sullo schermo ancora vuoto. Dopo pochi istanti dal suo arrivo, una coppia occupò due posti nella fila davanti alla sua, ed un anziano si andò a sedere da solo vicino all'ingresso. Non pareva dovessero esserci altri spettatori, per quella sera.  
Una volta, il Sunrise attirava anche trecento persone a spettacolo, ma non era più così da anni. Persino le sue dimensioni erano state monumentali, ma adesso era pigiato fra un ristorante e una boutique di moda, e solo chi sapeva che era un cinema lo frequentava ancora. Ma Ben Solo non era là per gli incassi di quella vecchia baracca, ma per sé stesso.  
Quando le luci si spensero e udì il familiare frullio del proiettore, quasi suo malgrado, provò un moto di gioia, che represse in fretta. Il fascio di luce bianca fendette l'oscurità, e lo schermo si colorò di aspettativa.  
Il suo nome, _Kylo Ren_ baluginò per pochi istanti, seguito dal titolo: _La gemma dei Tropici_, un titolo orrendo, ma che, come al solito, aveva accettato.  
La storia era semplicissima, come sempre: un coraggioso avventuriero parte per qualche luogo dal nome esotico in cerca di un tesoro, incontra una bella indigena che lo fa innamorare e combatte contro cattivi senza scrupoli.  
Ben non si chiedeva più se Dameron avesse esaurito le idee, ma la critica più gentile lo aveva definito " Sceneggiatore da fotoromanzi " solo tre mesi prima, all'annuncio del film. Non servivano altri commenti, riteneva.  
Mentre le immagini scorrevano, si accese una sigaretta e fu distratto dalla coppia davanti a lui: la donna teneva la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo e frequentemente si voltava a guardarlo, quasi ad assicurarsi che fosse sempre lì.  
Ben passò dai due alla sua coprotagonista sullo schermo, una starlette al primo ruolo di nome Rosie Dexter, una brunetta molto carina. Si erano divertiti per tutto il tempo delle riprese, ma poi lui, come d'abitudine, le aveva lasciato un mazzo di rose e un biglietto in camerino.  
Quella mattina l'aveva vista su un tabloid, sorridente al braccio del figlio di un produttore. Tanto meglio.  
Con la prossima, sarebbe stato lo stesso, e anche con quella dopo.  
A nessuna piccola attrice emergente interessava davvero Ben Solo, e la cosa era reciproca. Non gli importava sapere che non si sarebbe mai seduto a guardare un suo film con una ragazza. Tutto ciò che contava era sapere che ci sarebbe stato un prossimo film.

La proiezione si interruppe sul suo volto allungato, cupo, dai tratti marcati, incorniciato da folti capelli neri, portati in un modo che aveva destato curiosità. Desueto e moderno allo stesso tempo. Suo nonno li portava così, in gioventù, ed era di Anakin Skywalker il volto che avrebbe voluto vedere stagliato sul tramonto esotico dipinto.  
Il nome della casa di produzione apparve in coda, come un costante memento:_ Galaxy Adventurer Corporation_. Un tempo era gloria. Adesso, il vecchio da solo in sala esclamò:

<< Facevano film migliori, trent'anni fa. >>

Si alzò, e se ne andò, borbottando. Anche la coppia se ne andò, fra chiacchiere sommesse.  
Ben Solo rimase ancora seduto, nelle luci bene accese. Aveva ventinove anni e quello era il suo quarantanovesimo ruolo, ma la sua stella non si decideva a sorgere.  
Uscì da solo nella serata roboante di Hollywood. Doveva parlare con sua madre, e in fretta anche.

Una delle cose che Rey detestava di più era fare l'inventario, soprattutto oltre l'orario di lavoro. L'orologino sul bancone segnava le dieci, e lei era ancora lì.  
Con un sospiro, la ragazza continuò a contare scatole, sperando solo di tornare presto a casa. Non che l'aspettasse nessuno, ma qualunque cosa era meglio che stare nello scantinato polveroso di Plutt. Era stata una giornata orrenda: il negozio antiquario di Plutt comprava e rivendeva paccottiglia proveniente dai set cinematografici dismessi, e la maggior parte della loro clientela era costituita da fissati con i divi del cinema, convinti di possedere un fazzoletto di Mary Pickford o che pretendevano di comprare una giacca di Clarke Gable. Non avevano nulla di tutto ciò: Rey non faceva che inventariare sgabelli, tende, mobili scassati, locandine di film che non conosceva nessuno, bottoni, spille, parrucche tarlate e quant'altro.  
Stava cercando di capire come sistemare un animale impagliato finto, forse parte di un film del terrore, quando sentì picchiare insistentemente contro la porta del negozio, già chiusa e con la tenda tirata. Sul momento, finse di non sentire, poi, visto che, chiunque fosse non demordeva, si decise a scendere dalle scale ed a vedere chi era.  
Appena aprì, un uomo si lanciò nel negozio, guardandosi attorno in grande agitazione:

<< Se non lo ritrovo, sono un uomo morto. >> Annunciò, quasi non vedendo la ragazza, e cominciando a frugare negli scaffali, senza alcun riguardo.

Rey era certa che il signor Plutt avrebbe reso lei una donna morta, se quel tale gli avesse devastato la merce, quindi intervenne:  
<< Ehi, mi scusi... mi scusi! Cosa accidenti sta cercando? >> Chiese, non poco indignata.

Il tipo si riscosse e si voltò velocemente verso di lei, impacciato:

<< Mi deve scusare, signorina. Oggi in questo negozio è stato venduto qualcosa che non doveva assolutamente lasciare i nostri studi. >> Spiegò, angosciato.

La ragazza cercò di calmarlo:

<< Se è qui lo troveremo, signore. Mi dica di cosa si tratta. >> Lo invitò.  
Nonostante i suoi pessimi modi, Rey sentì di potersi fidare di quell'uomo. Non sembrava un ma lintenzionato: i suoi abiti erano di buona fattura, anche se evidentemente usurati, e aveva l'aspetto arruffato di qualcuno che lavorava con le idee. Che fosse uno scenografo, o uno sceneggiatore, si chiese. Magari, aveva scritto qualche film che aveva visto.

<< Una pellicola senza titolo, io non so nemmeno se è stata lei ad acquistarlo. Il mio collega l'ha portata per sbaglio insieme ad altri oggetti... ha un 'etichetta con scritto “ BB 8 ” >> Completò, con lo sguardo colmo di speranza.

Rey tirò un sospiro di sollievo:

<< Non si preoccupi, l'ho qui, dietro il bancone. >> Dichiarò, andando a prenderlo e consegnandolo all'uomo, che quasi si accasciò a terra per il pericolo scampato. Rey pensò di essersi sbagliata, forse era un attore. Era talmente estroso da somigliare più ad un comico che ad un intellettuale. Sorrise:

<< Spero che il suo capo sia soddisfatto, e lei non sia licenziato. >> Osservò, in tono allegro.

L'altro sbuffò, restituendole il sorriso:

<< Penserà di me che io sia un terribile maleducato, e adesso sono in debito con lei. >> Tese la mano: << Sono Poe Dameron, signorina. Chi devo ringraziare? >> Si presentò.

Lei accolse la stretta di mano:

<< Sono Rey. >> Rispose, semplicemente.

Il signor Dameron la scrutò per un secondo, poi si calcò sui ricci scuri il cappello caduto nella sua entrata a rotta di collo:

<< Allora, spero di rivederla, Rey. Magari per un caffè, glielo devo. >> Propose.

Le augurò la buona notte e uscì, con la sua preziosa pizza sotto il braccio. Poe Dameron. Non poteva dire di conoscere quel nome, ma non le era del tutto estraneo. Colta da un'ispirazione, andò a controllare fra le locandine. Dopo un po', trovò cosa stava cercando: uno dei più consunti manifesti in magazzino aveva le figure talmente sbiadite da non far nemmeno capire cosa vi fosse rappresentato, ma si leggevano ancora i nomi: Galaxy Adventurer Corporation, e nel titolo c'era “ Angelo”, ma il resto era incomprensibile. Tra gli attori, Armitage Hux e Kylo Ren, sceneggiatura: Poe Dameron.  
Bingo! Pensò Rey: la sua attenzione si concentrò sul nome della compagnia. Non era la Paramount, e nemmeno la Metro Goldwin Meyer, ma era famosa, forse per un vecchio scandalo che in quel momento non riusciva a ricordare, di sicuro per una gran quantità di film sempliciotti, ma molto carini.  
Si rese conto di aver tenuto fra le mani la pellicola di un loro film, e l'idea la emozionò. Rey non ambiva a rimanere alle dipendenze di Plutt per sempre, Rey voleva recitare.  
Quasi senza rifletterci, decise che l'indomani mattina si sarebbe presentata agli studi. Non sapeva nemmeno a fare cosa o a dire cosa. Ma aveva un'occasione, e non intendeva sprecarla.


	2. Technicolor

Scendevano laggiù di rado, e a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario, e a Finn andava benissimo così.  
Nascose il disappunto, mentre accendeva le luci del magazzino 66, e percorreva lo stretto corridoio fra alti scaffali metallici, carichi fin quasi all'estremo. Poe camminava davanti a lui, a passo più calmo, perché in un luogo familiare.  
Mentre Finn estraeva la scala e si arrampicava fino alla mensola più alta, Poe continuava a rigirarsi la pizza fra le mani, con aria assorta:

<< Non vedo l'ora di rimetterlo al suo posto. >>

Dichiarò, mentre Finn gli cedeva il posto e si inerpicava sui pioli un po' incerti.  
Finn fece una smorfia: era stato per colpa di una sua distrazione, se la pellicola era finita fra gli oggetti di scena fra rivendere. Sapeva Dio come era finita proprio quella pizza tra quel ciarpame, ma per fortuna tutto si era risolto, e senza che Solo o la signora sapessero.

<< Sono mortificato, Poe. Non accadrà più >> Ripeté come la sera prima, quando Dameron era tornato senza fiato dall'antiquario.

Come allora, Poe scosse la testa, in un gesto ora rilassato:

<< Smettila di scusarti, Finn, è tutto a posto. >> Assicurò, nel consueto tono incoraggiante.  
Non scese subito, ma controllò alcune scatole vicine a quella che aveva appena chiuso, e infine tornò a terra, soddisfatto.

<< C'è tutto. Ricorda ai ragazzi che quello scaffale non va toccato, Finn. Deve essere successo quando ho chiesto di venire a prendere i costumi da vampiro, che sono sullo scaffale di fronte. >> Ipotizzò, indicandolo.  
Finn annuì, poi si decise a chiedere qualcosa che gli girava per la testa da tutta la notte:

<< Scusami, Poe, ma perché un minuto e mezzo di girato è tanto importante? >>

Dameron non rispose subito, parve pensarci su, poi chiese:

<< A voi ragazzi non piace venire quaggiù, vero? >>

Finn avrebbe voluto negare, ma non era abituato a mentire, soprattutto a Poe, così rispose:

<< No, infatti. >>

Anche se non lo vedeva in faccia, era certo che Poe stesse sorridendo, in quel modo appena appena ironico che aveva quasi costantemente. Pur essendo molto serio nel suo lavoro, Poe tendeva ad affrontare tutto il resto con una discreta sfacciataggine, come se prendere tutto a muso duro fosse l'unico modo di affrontare le cose. Alla produzione questo lato del suo sceneggiatore piaceva, ma era stato anche fonte di liti interminabili.

<< Vorrei davvero sapere da chi è partita quella storia. >> Disse:

<< Pare incredibile che un manipolo di uomini adulti e capaci abbia paura di un fantasma. Soprattutto, gente come noi, che ha a che fare con storie incredibili tutti i giorni. >>

Finn non aveva paura dei fantasmi, naturalmente, era solo che quel posto aveva una strana atmosfera. Quando pioveva, si sentiva ancora odore di bruciato. Lo disse a Poe, che si voltò a fronteggiarlo:

<< Gli incendi erano comuni una volta, negli studi e nei teatri di posa. Quello non ha niente di diverso da decine di altri. E non ha avuto conseguenze tragiche come altri. >> Gli ricordò, in tono razionale.

_Non fosse stato per la morte di Anakin __Skywalker_, pensò Finn, ma tacque, perché Poe aggiunse:

<< La pellicola BB 8 contiene tutto quello che ci resta di_ Babylon Beauty_, Finn. L'ultima visione di Skywalker, un film magnifico, se fosse stato realizzato. >>   
Spiegò, con una reverenza che Finn gli aveva sentito nella voce solo quando parlava di grandi sceneggiature del passato.  
Poe Dameron era stato un eccellente scrittore, un talento precoce e del tutto incompreso, entrato alla Galaxy per puro caso.  
I suoi testi erano irruenti, audaci, quasi scandalosi e la signora era stata decisamente colpita sia da loro che dall'autore.  
Ma il riscontro di pubblico e critica non era stato così lungimirante: dopo l'iniziale successo di Falena mortale, gli altri film erano stati semplicemente ritenuti troppo sperimentali.  
Finn, personalmente, aveva adorato tutti i suoi lavori, perfino le ultime, insipide prove di genere, che però piacevano tanto e facevano incassare, ma comprendeva che Poe era sprecato. Era nato o troppo presto o troppo tardi, e adesso si era ridotto a fare qualcosa molto inferiore al suo livello.

<< Di cosa parlava? >> Volle sapere, incuriosito dalla sua ammirazione.

A Poe si illuminarono gli occhi:

<< Era una storia coraggiosa, Finn, anche se a un primo sguardo, non si direbbe.   
Il protagonista è un giovane, ricchissimo finanziere, padrone di un impero economico. È un egoista, un uomo senza scrupoli, un senza Dio, che non ha rispetto per chicchessia.   
Un giorno viene a sapere che è stato scoperto un filone d'oro su un terreno di sua proprietà, dove sorge la casa di una poverissima orfana, che altro non ha se non quella casa. Lei si presenta nel suo ufficio per pregarlo di non distruggerla, e lui la vede, modesta e bellissima e comincia a nutrire un'ossessione per lei. Cerca di comprare il suo affetto con doni costosi, ma ha sempre intenzione di abbattere la casa.   
Oltre a questo, c'è il violento fidanzato della ragazza, e la madre dispotica del protagonista. Insomma, alla fine lui si converte al bene e riesce a conquistare l'amore della ragazza. >> Raccontò, quasi d'un fiato.

A Finn pareva una trama vista e rivista, ma sapeva che se Poe ne era tanto estasiato, un motivo doveva pur esserci. Infatti, proseguì:

<< La vicenda di per sé non ha nulla di così innovativo, ma la trattazione dei personaggi era qualcosa di raffinato e straziante. Il protagonista passava da essere crudele a diventare quasi pazzo per amore, un uomo che piangeva sullo schermo, che si lanciava in eccessi d'ira, che dichiarava apertamente le sue fragilità. Era praticamente un ruolo da donna.  
Mentre la protagonista sarebbe stata delicata in apparenza, ma forte, determinata e ben capace di tener testa alla sua controparte.  
Capisci, Finn, si sarebbe retto tutto sulle interpretazioni degli attori. >> Illustrò.

Finn capiva:

<< Sembra il ruolo perfetto per Ren. >> Osservò.

Poe batté le mani:

<< Esattamente. Per questo non potevo assolutamente permettermi di perdere quei pochi secondi di girato. >> Dichiarò.

Camminando, erano tornati alla porta. Finn la aprì, e insieme uscirono nella corte fra i magazzini. Poe si voltò di nuovo verso Finn e disse:

<< Devo tornare al lavoro, la signora sarà qui fra poco. Ti devo ringraziare per avermi aiutato, e non scusarti più. Volevo dirti che l'invito a pranzo è sempre valido, quando vuoi. >> Gli rammentò, con un'ombra del solito sorriso.  
Finn annuì, e lo salutò, guardandolo andare verso gli uffici, con uno strano pizzicore in gola.  
L'invito a pranzo tornava fuori nei loro discorsi da tempo, e Finn non accettava, né rifiutava mai. Non si chiedeva mai nulla a proposito, lo lasciava lì, come un nodo al fazzoletto fra di loro. Sentiva che era troppo simile a una storia da film, per lui.

  
Il telefono aveva squillato diverse volte, prima che Rose rispondesse, e a ripensarci, appena messa giù la cornetta, forse avrebbe preferito non prendere la chiamata. La ragazza rimase seduta alla scrivania, con l'appunto ancora fresco sul taccuino, pensando a come comunicare l'appuntamento alla signora, in modo che non sembrasse una seccatura.  
Non fare la sciocca, Rose Si disse.  
Si tratta di suo figlio, certo che vorrà vederlo. Assicurò a sé stessa, ma mentiva.  
I rapporti fra Leia e Ben Solo si erano raffreddati moltissimo durante l'ultimo anno, e Rose aveva un'idea ben precisa sulla situazione, ma come ogni buona segretaria, teneva i suoi pensieri per sé e si limitava a prendere appuntamenti e a cancellarli. In più, nutriva troppa ammirazione per la sua datrice di lavoro per volersi immischiare nella sua vita privata.  
Rose ricordava come uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita, quando era diventata la segretaria della produttrice della _Galaxy_. Da allora, l'ufficio non era cambiato molto: essenziale, elegante, con le solite quattro locandine appese nemmeno in piena vista: _Lilian, Orchidea di diamante, Sole di Luglio _e_ La bella schiava_.  
Se avesse chiesto a chiunque, la risposta sarebbe stata sempre la stessa: il miglior film di Anakin Skywalker era _Sole di Luglio_, dove sua figlia diciannovenne Leia aveva brillato in un'interpretazione insieme “ tenera e straziante ” come era stata definita dalla critica. Per Rose era semplicemente un bellissimo film, romantico e profondo.  
Mentre ricordava la scena dell'incontro fra Madeline e Spencer sul molo, la signora entrò in ufficio, stringendo una risma di giornali:

<< Buongiorno, Rose. >> La salutò, gettando i giornali sulla scrivania:  
<< _La Gemma dei Tropici_ sta andando alla grande. Avremo i fondi per lo storico che i nostri finanziatori vogliono da quando è uscito Quo Vadis? . >> Annunciò, di ottimo umore.

Rose ricambiò il saluto, e si sentì pessima, nel doverle guastare la giornata:

<< Signora, è arrivata una chiamata di suo figlio. Ha prenotato un tavolo all' _Hibiscus_, per le tredici. >> La informò. 

Leia le stava dando le spalle, quindi non vide la sua espressione, ma la poté facilmente immaginare dal suo tono di voce:

<< Cos'è, il mio compleanno? >> Osservò, sarcastica. Sospirò, e aggiunse:  
<< Va bene, tienimi libera per quell'orario. >> Decise, senza particolare enfasi. 

Non accennò più all'appuntamento per il resto della mattina, e quando uscì, non era diversa dal solito. Rose non era certa che sarebbe stata così tranquilla al suo ritorno.

  
Leia arrivò in orario all' _Hibiscus_, ma esitò un paio di minuti di fronte all'ingresso, prima di riuscire ad entrare.   
Lei e Ben non si vedevano nemmeno sul set, ormai, ed era così da quando Han li aveva lasciati. Era qualcosa di troppo recente per non causare dolore, e conoscendo il figlio, capiva perché non volesse vederla. Avrebbero dovuto parlarne, ma con Ben non funzionava così. Si sarebbe tenuto dentro la sofferenza fino a mutarla in veleno, da scaricare sul primo che l'avesse contrariato.   
Non poteva stare di fronte a quel ristorante di lusso, di cui peraltro detestava gli antipasti, per sempre, così entrò, pronta ad affrontare qualunque cosa lui avesse da dirle.  
Trovò Ben ad un tavolo di fondo, discreto, discosto. Giocherellava con una forchetta e non guardava nessuno.  
Si raddrizzò appena con la schiena, quando vide arrivare la madre, ma non la salutò.

<< Pensavo non venissi. >> Disse, invece.

Leia riuscì a imbastire un sorriso:

<< Pare che io riesca ancora a sorprenderti, chi lo avrebbe creduto possibile? >> Osservò. 

Senza farsi notare, lo studiò: era pallido, ma pareva in buona salute. Si curava di sé stesso, perlomeno.   
I camerieri arrivarono subito, evitando loro di indugiare in convenevoli imbarazzati. Ordinarono in fretta, e tornarono a immergersi nel silenzio, lei cercando di capire cosa lui volesse, Ben tentando di trovare le parole per dirlo.  
Posò la forchetta, intrecciò le dita sul tavolo ed esordì:

<< Ho visto _La Gemma dei Tropici_. Credo che le cose debbano cambiare, madre. >>

Leia bevve un sorso di vino bianco, staccò un petalo della violetta di seta sul centrotavola fra loro e strinse le labbra. Odiava quando lui la chiamava “ madre ”. Era così stupido, quando ci si impegnava. 

<< Perché mai? È andato benissimo. L'hai visto solo all'ultimo giorno di programmazione. >> Notò.

Ben le scoccò un'occhiata strana, delle sue, che non significavano niente di preciso:

<< Fa pena, e io sono terrificante. Voglio fare qualcosa di serio. Voglio andare ai premi. >> Disse, senza riuscire a nascondere la petulanza che aveva fin da ragazzo.

Leia trattenne una rimbeccata pungente, e si impose di avere pazienza:

<< Noi facciamo film di genere, Ben. Al pubblico piacciono, la critica li ignora e fanno staccare biglietti. A me non interessa altro. >> Mise in chiaro, come aveva già fatto mille volte negli anni.

Ben si trattenne dal replicare, perché arrivarono i gamberoni, ma appena i camerieri furono scomparsi, attaccò:

<< Se continui a pensarla così, non saremo mai niente di diverso. Non hai nessuna ambizione, madre, e non so perché continui a tenere Dameron. Qualsiasi cosa buona abbia scritto, ormai ha perso lo smalto: abbiamo bisogno di gente nuova. Un vero sceneggiatore, un vero regista, non i soliti appena usciti dalle scuole di regia. >> Esitò un momento, e distolse lo sguardo:

<< Se solo Luke tornasse a fare il suo lavoro... >> Tentò, improvvisamente intimidito, ma Leia scosse la testa:

<< Tuo zio si è ritirato dal cinema, lo sai, e nulla lo farà tornare. >> Tagliò corto. 

Ben ebbe il solito scatto nervoso agli occhi, che preannunciava un'esplosione di rabbia, ma si controllò.

<< Tuo fratello è un debole, privo di visione. >> Asserì invece. 

Leia ignorò i gamberoni, e guardò il figlio dritto negli occhi neri:

<< Quale sarebbe la tua grande visione, il grande film che vorresti interpretare? >> Gli chiese, gelida. Ben riusciva a portarla all'esasperazione, ma in modo molto diverso da come faceva suo padre, Han.

Lei e Han erano stati incredibilmente diversi, ma si erano capiti e amati, con un'intensità ridicola. Avevano amato in modo altrettanto smisurato quel loro unico figlio, ma egli, ad un certo punto, aveva perso qualsiasi sintonia con loro. Ed era il cinema il solo colpevole di questo, riteneva Han. Leia vi vedeva una spiegazione più oscura, ma non aveva mai osato far prendere forma a quell'idea.  
Il suo sguardo, in quel momento, però, non faceva che darle una terribile conferma.

<< Voglio fare _Babylon Beauty_. >> Decretò Ben, implacabile, più Kylo Ren che mai, un nome d'arte che sia lei che Han avevano tollerato a fatica. 

Fu in quel momento che Leia comprese che la distanza fra loro era più incolmabile che mai, e che la vena di follia che temeva scorresse nella sua famiglia, si era tragicamente manifestata in Ben. 

<< Non lo farai mai, Ben. >> Replicò, più come una supplica, che come una sentenza:

<< Farò di tutto per impedirtelo. >> Promise, alzandosi.

Kylo Ren si alzò a sua volta:

<< Allora non abbiamo più nulla da dirci, signora Solo. >> Sentenziò, lasciando il conto pagato sul piattino d'argento, e andandosene senza nemmeno guardarla.

Dopo un momento di esitazione, Leia corse fuori, ma non lo vedeva più. Trattenendo un'imprecazione, tornò agli studi. Doveva mantenere fede alla promessa e bloccare i progetti di Ben a qualunque costo.


	3. Nickelodeon

Aveva sbagliato autobus due volte, ma alla fine, ce l'aveva fatta. Con il signor Plutt aveva usato la scusa di una visita medica, e invece era corsa agli studios. Ora che era arrivata di fronte ai cancelli, però, Rey non sapeva bene che cosa fare.   
In realtà, aveva un pretesto: il signor Dameron aveva perso un portasigarette in negozio, un oggettino di nessun conto, ma aveva le sue iniziali incise sopra, quindi la ragazza immaginava lo volesse riavere.   
Nella piccola borsa Hermès, probabilmente l'oggetto più prezioso che possedesse, regalo di un cliente cui Rey aveva fatto scovare una foto originale di Maude Fealy, la ragazza teneva anche il suo unico book fotografico. Se l'era fatto fare a sedici anni, spendendo tutti i soldi guadagnati nell'unica sartoria di Jackstone per prendere un autobus e andare fino a Carson City.  
Prima di arrivare a Los Angeles, non aveva visto altro del mondo.  
Come avrebbe potuto? Fin da quando era una ragazzina, Rey se l'era cavata da sola. Non ricordava né il padre né la madre, e ad occuparsi di lei ci avevano pensato un gruppo di vecchi che vivevano tutti insieme in una casa coloniale dismessa.   
Le donne le avevano insegnato a cucire, gli uomini a riconoscere la merce di valore in mezzo alla paccottiglia. Infine, una vedova mezza matta che tutti chiamavano Maz, l'aveva portata al cinema. Avevano visto Gilda, e Rey aveva imparato che c'era molto altro, escluso il deserto, le case di Jackstone, i centrini e il ciarpame.  
Da quando era a Hollywood, aveva fatto otto provini, tutti ovviamente senza esito. Ma Rey era giovane.

Fu quello che pensò anche il guardiano del cancello, quando la vide presentarsi.

<< Deve fare un provino? >> Chiese, scrutandola: il vestitino di mussola leggera color grigio chiaro e le scarpe di vernice, parevano far intendere questo.  
Lei scosse la testa:

<< Ho un oggetto personale del signor Poe Dameron da restituirgli. Lui mi conosce. >> Spiegò, e subito se ne pentì: così sarebbe sembrato che avessero qualche affare losco.

Tuttavia, il guardiano doveva sapere qualcosa di Dameron che Rey ignorava completamente, perché fece un sorrisetto, e la lasciò passare:

<< Per andare agli uffici, deve raggiungere quella palazzina gialla laggiù, salire al secondo piano e chiedere di Rose. >> Le spiegò.

Troppo contenta del successo insperato, Rey non si fece ulteriori domande, salutò e andò nella direzione indicata.

La ragazza di nome Rose era più discreta del guardiano. La lasciò attendere in un salottino dove c'era un eccesso di mobili blu, senza chiedere nulla. Rey cominciava a credere che negli ambienti cinematografici succedessero questa ed altre bizzarrie, e chi vi lavorava smettesse di stupirsi, dopo un po'.  
Dal canto suo, Rey era talmente felice anche solo di trovarsi lì, da non sapere nemmeno dove guardare: il salottino, mobili blu a parte, era estremamente interessante: non solo era tappezzato di locandine che conosceva benissimo, perché i film della_ Galaxy_ in un modo o nell'altro, li avevano visti tutti, ma in un paio di vetrine c'erano anche oggetti di scena e attrezzature.  
Sotto una lente, un cartellino portava la data 1917 e il nome “ _Daytona_ ”, vecchio successo romantico della casa, mentre accanto erano esposti un paio di occhialoni da aviatore con l'etichettatura: “ _Amelia_ ”, unica pellicola biografica mai tentata dalla dinastia Skywalker.   
Rey stava osservando con curiosità la pagina di giornale dove si riportava la recensione entusiastica di _Sole di Luglio_, quando sentì aprirsi la porta.  
Poe Dameron la salutò con un sorriso smagliante:

<< Il Cielo la manda, signorina Rey, anche se è una visita inaspettata. >> La accolse.

Lei gli strinse la mano, con un sorriso invece un po' incerto: adesso che era lì si sentiva una completa idiota:

<< Le ho riportato il portasigarette. >> Si affrettò a spiegare, per non stare lì senza fare nulla.  
Poe rise:

<< Sembra che lei sia specializzata nel ritrovare le cose perdute, Rey. >> Dichiarò accettandolo e indicandole la porta:

<< Gradirebbe fare un giro degli studios? Il mio capo non c'è e non mi dispiace avere compagnia. >> La invitò.

Rey non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Accettò di corsa e insieme si avviarono.

Chiacchierarono molto, passeggiando fra gli studi di posa, e Poe si rivelò una vera fonte di curiosità sulla casa di produzione e tutti coloro che le orbitavano intorno. Fu felicissimo nell'apprendere che Rey conosceva i loro film, ma non se ne sorprese. Erano stati molto popolari, e per certi versi continuavano ad esserlo:

<< La _Galaxy_ non è come gli altri studi. >> Le spiegò, ad un certo punto: << Anche il fatto che ognuno di noi abbia uno pseudonimo è un'unicità, ma questo ha reso i nostri film qualcosa che attira sempre il pubblico. Anakin Skywalker lo sapeva, già dall'inizio. Vedeva molto avanti. >>

Rey rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, poi chiese:

<< Ho sempre trovato strano che il signor Skywalker non abbia mai lavorato con grandi nomi. Come mai questa scelta? >>

Dameron si accese una sigaretta, prese un tiro e voltò la testa per soffiare via il fumo lontano da loro, come prendendo qualche attimo per rispondere:

<< Beh, vede, Rey, il signor Skywalker non era stato né un attore né poi un regista convenzionale. Aveva avuto grossi screzi con le major, ai produttori non piacevano le sue idee, i registi non riuscivano a stare dietro al suo stile di recitazione. Secondo alcuni aveva cominciato troppo tardi. Recitò per la prima volta a ventidue anni. Dopo, non ha mai voluto avere a che fare con le grandi produzioni. >> Disse.  
Rey annuì:

<< Sembra non aver avuto grande importanza, comunque. I suoi film sono celebri, anche senza nomi famosi. >> Dichiarò.

Poe sorrise di nuovo:

<< Questo ha provato che la sua visione era giusta... almeno fino ad un certo punto. >> Disse, ma non aggiunse altro.

La ragazza pensò a quello che sapeva di Anakin Skywalker, e fu tentatissima di farsi scappare la domanda fatidica, cioè se era davvero diventato pazzo, ma le parve veramente indiscreto e maleducato.   
Erano intanto arrivati fino ad un piccolo teatro di posa, dove alcune ballerine stavano provando un numero. Rey le guardò con invidia palese, e Poe la osservò:

<< Immagino non sia venuta a Hollywood per farsi tiranneggiare da Plutt, vero? >> Le chiese.

Lei arrossì:

<< Vorrei fare l'attrice. >> Ammise. Raccontò in breve dei provini che aveva fatto, e Poe annuì. 

Fece un fischio al coreografo e gli parlò per un attimo, poi tornò da Rey:

<< Ha voglia di farci vedere cosa sa fare? >> Le domandò, con tono scherzoso, ma non troppo.

Lei lo fissò, senza parole per un momento, poi salì sul palco, e dichiarò:

<< Sono pronta. >>

La ragazza accanto le raccomandò di fare come lei, e partì la musica: sul momento, Rey ebbe bisogno di un momento per capire il ritmo, poi si allineò alle altre in un charleston scatenato.   
Alla fine, Dameron le fece un applauso, e la aiutò a scendere, prendendole la mano:

<< Niente male, davvero. Se avesse la possibilità di fare un book fotografico, potrei proporla alla signora Solo. >> Disse.

Rey esitò un momento, ma poi estrasse il book dalla borsa:

<< In realtà, ne ho già uno... >> Rivelò, in tono vago.

Poe questa volta scoppiò a ridere:

<< Vedo che sa il fatto suo, Rey. Meglio così. Credo che perdersi quella pizza potrebbe essere stato un colpo di fortuna, chissà. >> Dichiarò, prendendo le foto e sfogliandole.  
In quel momento arrivò un ragazzo alto, di colore, in grande agitazione:

<< Poe, sta arrivando Ren. Non so cos'è successo, ma è furioso. >> Annunciò, ignorando la ragazza.

Lo sceneggiatore chiuse il book di scatto, se lo mise sotto la giacca e prese Rey per mano:

<< Grazie, Finn. Sono mortificato, ma temo che la sua visita debba interrompersi qui, Rey. >> Disse, accompagnandola. Rey riuscì solo a pensare: Ren? Quel Ren? prima di essere portata via.

La preoccupazione di Poe Dameron e di Finn fu drasticamente confermata quando la figura di Kylo Ren apparve dalla porta degli uffici:

<< Dameron, mi serve la chiave della cassaforte. >> Ordinò, senza un saluto o altro.

Poe parve confuso:

<< La chiave della cassaforte è nell'ufficio di tua madre, Ben. >> Replicò, ma l'altro mise un'espressione seccata:

<< Lo so perfettamente, ma le chiavi dell'ufficio le hai tu. Sbrigati, ho da fare. >> Ribatté.

Rey si era fatta quasi invisibile, alle spalle di Dameron, in perfetto silenzio, sperando di non essere notata, ma in posizione perfetta per osservare Kylo Ren: di persona, appariva impressionante quanto sullo schermo: alto e imponente, con un viso a metà tra il malinconico e lo spietato, con severi occhi scuri e capelli neri tenuti in un taglio del tutto insolito. Aveva qualcosa di affascinante, ma inquietante allo stesso tempo.  
In quel momento, la metteva solo a disagio, perché era furibondo. Non aveva idea che fosse così sgradevole con i colleghi. Immaginò che lavorarci dovesse essere un inferno.   
Proprio mentre pensava questo, Ren la notò e lei si congelò sul posto:

<< Chi è questa ragazza? >> Volle sapere, in tono gelido.

<< Oh, è venuta a riportare una cosa che avevo dimenticato in un negozio. >> Rispose immediatamente Poe:  
<< La stavo accompagnando all'uscita. >> Aggiunse.

Ben Solo la fissò, più di quanto la cortesia avrebbe permesso, poi distolse lo sguardo:

<< Trovami le chiavi. >> Tornò a rivolgersi a Poe, poi si voltò e se andò.

Ai cancelli, Poe fu molto gentile con lei, le lasciò il suo biglietto da visita e le rinnovò la promessa di parlare di lei con i suoi superiori. Di nuovo sull'autobus, Rey si sentiva strana:  
il mondo del cinema era quello che aveva sempre sognato, ma scontrarsi con elementi come Kylo Ren le pareva uno scoglio assai difficile da affrontare, ma era certo che non sarebbe stato quel bellimbusto a scoraggiarla. Si rigirò il biglietto da visita dello sceneggiatore fra le dita: era più che mai vicina a tutto quello che desiderava, era sciocco farsi prendere dalla paura proprio adesso.


	4. Key Frame

Erano anni che sperava di metterci su le mani, e finalmente, quella maledetta sceneggiatura era lì, davanti a lui.  
Ben chiuse la cassaforte, e riconsegnò la chiave a Dameron, che stava sulla soglia dell'ufficio, guardandosi nervosamente alle spalle ogni volta che sentiva un rumore. Non era il tipo da aver paura di chiunque, ma la signora sapeva essere temibile. Inoltre, Poe odiava l'idea di stare tradendo la sua fiducia così, anche se doveva lealtà sia alla madre che al figlio.  
Sospirò e si passò una mano sugli occhi: non era la prima volta che finiva in mezzo ai loro conflitti, e aveva la netta sensazione che questa volta sarebbe stato anche peggio delle altre.  
Non vedeva cosa Ren avesse preso, ma il suo sguardo e il suo atteggiamento gli dicevano chiaramente che non aveva buone intenzioni.

<< Hai quello che ti serviva? >> Gli chiese, senza reprimere una decisa nota seccata nella voce.

<< Sì >> Fu la sola risposta che ebbe.

Ben uscì, oltrepassandolo, ma si fermò dopo pochi passi:

<< La ragazza con te, come hai detto che si chiama? >> Volle sapere.

Poe scosse la testa:

<< Non l'ho detto. Rey, a ogni modo. >> Rispose, di malavoglia.

Ben pareva deluso:

<< Rey, e basta? >> Domandò, in tono vagamente disgustato.

Poe si accigliò:

<< Non mi interessava il suo cognome, ma credo l'abbia dato a Rose. >> Spiegò.

<< E dove l'avresti trovata? >> Chiese ancora l'altro, sfogliando le pagine che teneva fra le mani, senza degnare di uno sguardo Poe, che replicò:

<< Al negozio di Plutt, sulla Strip >> Si incuriosì. A Kylo Ren non importava mai niente di nessuno, di solito.

Questi rimase in silenzio per così a lungo, che lo sceneggiatore pensò che fosse diventato muto all'improvviso, ma poi gli ordinò:

<< Chiamala per un provino. >>

E se ne andò, senza permettere replica alcuna.

Armitage Hux era la stella di punta della_ Empire Productions_, uno dei " volti più malvagi dei loro tempi ", come le tagline dei suoi film e la critica amavano definirlo.  
Se pubblico e giornalisti l'avessero conosciuto come lo conosceva Ben Solo, avrebbero presto compreso come quella sua fama era completamente immeritata. In realtà, Hux era un coniglio con una faccia inacidita, ma gli piaceva da morire credersi un villain alla Christopher Lee o alla Vincent Price.  
Non per niente, la sua espressione acetosa occhieggiava dalla locandina dell'ultimo suo film _Grida nella notte_, un orrendo horror sui vampiri, dalla trama insopportabilmente idiota, tanto da non ricordarla nemmeno.  
Ben detestava rivolgersi proprio a lui, ma non intendeva tornare strisciando dalla madre.  
In quel momento, Hux lo scrutava con aria diffidente dall'altro lato di un tavolino traballante della caffetteria della Empire, un sigaro fra le labbra sottili:

<< Quindi, in sostanza, quello che vuoi, è fare un dispetto a tua madre. >> Riassunse, in tono condiscendente.

Ben si trattenne dal prenderlo a pugni:

<< Se proprio ci tieni a chiamarlo così. Quello che mi interessa è che tu parli con Snoke. Se accetta, abbiamo un accordo, altrimenti, puoi tornare a giocare a fare il tenebroso villain in film da quattro soldi. >> Ribatté.

Hux strinse gli occhi:

<< Ti converrà cambiare tono, o puoi scordarti il mio aiuto, Ren. Devi essere davvero a terra, per venire a cercare proprio me. >> Ridacchiò, fingendo una baldanza che in realtà non aveva.

Lui e Kylo Ren erano stati rivali fin dall'Accademia di recitazione, ma se Ren aveva una famiglia celebre alle spalle, Hux aveva dovuto sgomitare per arrivare dov'era.  
In più, essere relegato a ruoli da cattivo non gli avrebbe mai permesso di aspirare a una vera carriera, figuriamoci alla Stella. Sarebbe stato soddisfacente stare lì a vederlo supplicare, per poi negare ogni collaborazione, ma sarebbe stato anche meglio accettare e assistere a una sua probabile disfatta.  
Non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso malevolo, mentre riprendeva:

<< E va bene, parlerò con Snoke. Chissà, magari ci vedrà qualcosa di interessante, in questa tua idea strampalata. >> Osservò, poi si alzò e prese la giacca:

<< Scusami, ma adesso ho un film da girare, io. >> Dichiarò, in tono canzonatorio. Ben lo trattenne per un braccio:

<< Parla a Snoke, cerca di fargli capire che questo può essere il film che ha sempre voluto fare... se ci riesci. >> Gli sibilò, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure piene di rancore.

Hux si liberò con uno strattone:

<< Staremo a vedere. >> Concluse, andandosene.

Ben se ne andò a sua volta, infastidito, ma anche fremente, in un certo qual modo: Snoke non era un regista qualsiasi, era il cineasta più simile a suo nonno che operasse a Hollywood in quegli anni.  
Fra commedie e western, drammi giovanili e drammi sentimentali, anche lui aveva una visione più imperniata sull'individualità, sull'oscurità dei personaggi.  
Per la maggior parte della critica e del pubblico, era roba vecchia. Residuati ante sonoro, o quasi, ma per Ben era quello il vero cinema, che ancora raccontava grandi storie.  
Doveva preparare tutto con estrema cura, ma se Snoke avesse rifiutato, sarebbe stato pronto a dirigere il film da solo. Doveva scegliere collaboratori che facessero esattamente quello che lui desiderava, doveva concentrarsi su tutti i minimi dettagli, scenografia, costumi, trucco, ogni cosa.  
Sentì un brivido quasi febbrile alla sola idea: il magnifico senso di potere che si aveva sulla scena, la linfa vitale della recitazione, le luci della ribalta, la gloria...  
Si era fermato casualmente di fronte all'ingresso del _Sunrise_, con un pensiero che si faceva strada nella sua mente. La protagonista femminile era fondamentale, non poteva pescare la prima attricetta, né voleva una diva: tutti si sarebbero concentrati solo su di lei, quando la forza della trama stava nell'interazione della coppia.  
La ragazza con Poe sembrava, inspiegabilmente, perfetta. Era scontato che volesse far carriera nel mondo del cinema, tutte le ragazze così giovani, che capitavano in impieghi miseri nei dintorni di Hollywood, coltivavano quel sogno. Andava vista alla prova, ma aveva l'aspetto giusto: semplice, ma grazioso. Ad una seconda occhiata, forse, Ben l'avrebbe giudicata perfino bella.  
Poe ne era apparso affascinato, ma conoscendolo, sapeva che non era interessato a lei in quel modo, quindi doveva avere una personalità incisiva, magari scintillante.  
Gli era parsa quasi infusa di luce, per chissà quale fenomeno. La sua ideale controparte, come Evelyn era la controparte di Damien in _Babylon_.  
Provò un impellente desiderio di rivederla: se lei doveva essere la sua metà, avrebbe dovuto stabilirlo subito. Magari stava prendendo un abbaglio enorme, e non poteva permetterselo.  
Guardò la facciata del_ Sunrise_, immaginando le locandine con lui e lei, insieme.  
Rey, strano nome, ma i nomi si potevano cambiare, all'occorrenza.  
Schiacciò nel portasigarette il mozzicone che gli pendeva fra le labbra, ormai spento, e voltò le spalle al _Sunrise_, tornando verso gli studios.


	5. Slow Motion

Rose fu certa che quella era la fine di Poe Dameron. Non solo professionalmente, ma anche fisicamente.   
Erano passati due giorni dalla strana scenata di Ren per le chiavi dell'ufficio, e  
quando Leia aveva saputo che il figlio era entrato là con l' aiuto di Poe, gli aveva dato uno schiaffo e gli aveva puntato un dito ammonitore contro:  
“ Finirai a pulire i pavimenti dei teatri di posa, parola mia. ” Aveva sentenziato, poi si era chiusa nel suo ufficio e ne era uscita dopo più di un'ora, con una faccia da funerale. Rose l'aveva sentita fare telefonate dalla sua linea privata e battere qualcosa a macchina. Quando uscì, le chiese di chiamare tutti a raccolta, perché aveva da comunicare loro qualcosa di assai importante.

Tutti i dipendenti della_ Galaxy_ si riunirono dunque nel teatro di posa 3, dove la signora Solo, seduta su un proiettore rotto, li aspettava. Di fianco a lei, c'era una presenza che non faceva presagire nulla di buono: l'avvocato Holdo era il legale della casa di produzione da sempre, e assai raramente perdeva una causa, ma quella volta, il suo viso tirato faceva pensare che qualcosa li avesse incastrati, in qualche modo.  
Appena furono tutti presenti, Leia si alzò e li fronteggiò: non era insolito per lei calcare un palco:  
  
<< Non perderò tempo con voi, né vi racconterò bugie. La _Galaxy Adventurer Corporation_ non è più sotto il mio controllo. >> Annunciò. Subito, si levò un coro di mormorii confusi e indignati, che lei tacitò, alzando una mano:  
  
<< Vi posso assicurare che ho agito per il bene di tutti, e i vostri posti di lavoro sono salvi. Però a questo prezzo, ho dovuto rassegnare la carica di presidente della casa di produzione. Mi è stato imposto un accordo che non ho potuto fare a meno di ratificare, o la Galaxy sarebbe sparita, e ho preferito fare un passo indietro io stessa, piuttosto che vedere tutto questo scomparire. Di fatto, per voi cambia pochissimo: sarà Ben Solo il presidente, al posto mio, e le produzioni saranno meno convenzionali. >> Spiegò.

Rose ascoltò, con il cuore pesante, ma Poe si fece sentire:

<< Non accetteremo mai questo ricatto, signora! >> Dichiarò, deciso, spalleggiato da parecchi altri, ma Leia scosse la testa:

<< Dovremo, invece. Ben ha acquisito la maggior parte delle azioni della casa, facendo leva su una vecchia clausola. Come vi dicevo, sono riuscita a fare in modo che non licenziasse nessuno, ma vi ha vincolato. Nessuno lavorerà per altri, se lui non decide altrimenti. >> Ribatté, il disappunto ben palese nella voce.  
Finn si voltò verso Rose, mentre Poe ammutoliva, sconcertato:

<< Si può fare? Non viola qualche legge? >> Chiese, ma lei fece spallucce: chissà a cosa si era appellato, per ottenere quel risultato. Ben Solo, in arte Kylo Ren, piaceva molto poco a tutti loro, nonostante il talento innegabile, ma con questa mossa si era fatto tirannico.

La signora non aveva terminato:

<< Dovete altresì essere al corrente che abbiamo accorpato l' _Empire Productions_. Adesso siamo la _Empire Galaxy Corporation_, o almeno lo saremo appena concluse le pratiche. >> Concluse:

<< Potete andarvene, ma non lavorerete più a Hollywood. Quello che vi consiglio è di restare e fare il vostro lavoro, che è sempre stato egregio. Siamo qui a fare cinema, e il cinema è l'unica cosa che conta. >>

Detto ciò, li salutò e se ne andò, accompagnata dall'avvocato. 

Tutti loro rimasero a discutere animatamente, e Finn levò la voce:

<< Sono un attrezzista, mi assumeranno anche in magazzini o in negozi, non ho bisogno di lavorare nel cinema. Non intendo sottostare alle loro regole. >> Disse, ma Poe lo guardò, con la fronte aggrottata, prendendolo per un braccio:

<< E il tuo sogno di recitare? Riesci bene come comparsa, avresti avuto ruoli più importanti, con il tempo. >> Ribatté, in tono duro. Rose ebbe l'impressione che fosse più dispiaciuto che arrabbiato.  
Finn si liberò dalla sua presa:

<< Io non sono un facinoroso, Poe. Ho dovuto faticare più di altri, per arrivare dove sono. Non voglio perdere tutto per una scaramuccia familiare. >> Replicò, andandosene. Poe lo lasciò partire, con le mani sui fianchi, mordendosi un labbro.

<< Non tutti possono permettersi di prendere posizione, signor Dameron. >> Intervenne Rose, comprensiva.  
Poe la scrutò:

<< Ma tu resterai. Sei troppo leale a Leia per lasciarla in questo momento. Come può Finn non capire che possiamo agire meglio dall'interno, che mollando tutto? >> Osservò, scuotendo la testa.  
Rose stava per cercare un'altra frase consolatoria per lui, quando altre due persone entrarono in teatro, a passi lunghi, come padroni del posto.  
Al vedere Kylo Ren e Armitage Hux in diversi li avrebbero presi a pugni, ma si trattennero per decoro e per timore.  
L'uno era immancabilmente avvolto in abiti neri, l'altro portava un trench e indossava la solita espressione inacidita che esibiva in ogni benedetto film. Fu proprio Hux a rompere il silenzio ostile calato al loro arrivo:

<< Beh, beh, Ren, mi aspettavo di peggio. Snoke è abituato a lavorare in grandi set, con troupe di livello. >> Commentò, squadrando tutti con sprezzo.  
Poe si fece avanti:

<< Guarda chi c'è, Fax il vampirello dalla digestione impedita. >> Dichiarò, facendo esplodere un coro di risate. Hux divenne paonazzo. Aprì la bocca per replicare sgarbatamente, ma Ren lo interruppe con un gesto del capo:

<< Siamo qui per fare un film, signori. Lasciamo le battute da due soldi ai café chantant. La signora vi avrà ragguagliato, adesso tutto è in mano mia. >> Ribadì, guardandoli con freddezza:

<< Abbiamo bisogno di un grande film, per inaugurare questo nuovo corso, e Dameron, ho quello che fa per te. >> Gli si rivolse, porgendogli una sceneggiatura.  
A Poe bastò uno sguardo per riconoscerla. Alzò gli occhi da _Babylon Beauty_ e guardò Ren, incredulo:

<< Hai intenzione di comprarmi? >> Chiese, furioso. Era un'offerta irresistibile. Ren gli restituì uno sguardo impassibile:

<< Ho intenzione di vederti fare il tuo lavoro, Dameron. _Falena mortale_ era bellissimo, e tu sei finito a_ La Gemma dei Tropici_. Adatta _Babylon_ e ti porto alla Stella. >> Promise. Era assolutamente serio.   
Rose si intromise:

<< Ha tolto tutto a sua madre solo per fare questo film? >> Domandò, traboccante di sdegno.

<< Perché una segretaria dovrebbe farsi domande? >> Intervenne Hux, in tono antipatico, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia, ma Ren lo interruppe di nuovo. Si avvicinò a Rose:

<< Era la sua segretaria, apprezzo la lealtà. Sono certo che mi potrà essere utile in un altro ruolo, signorina Tico. Direttrice del casting, direi. È eccellente nello scovare nuovi volti, ha aiutato mia madre a farlo per parecchio tempo. >> Decise, con un accenno di sorriso luciferino.  
La ragazza stava per rifiutare categoricamente, ma Poe si mise in mezzo:

<< Accettiamo, tutti e due. >> Dichiarò, in fretta. Si voltò verso gli altri:  
<< Accettiamo tutti. >> 

Si udirono assensi qui e là, e qualcuno fece un gesto di approvazione con il capo, ma la loro perplessità sarebbe stata presto eliminata.

Il ghigno di Kylo Ren si allargò impercettibilmente:

<< Bene. Cominciamo domani, quando arriva il regista. Signorina Tico, convochi la ragazza che ha incontrato Dameron l'altro giorno. Tutti voi, puntuali domani alle sei. >> Ordinò. Lui e Hux se ne andarono di nuovo, e Rose si avvicinò a Poe:

<< Che intenzioni hai? >> Gli chiese, in un sussurro, mentre uscivano.

<< Vuole fare il film? Lo faccia. Ma lo faremo fallire miseramente. >> Fu la replica di Poe. 


	6. Sweat Box

Plutt rimase a bocca aperta, quando vide la_ Fairlane_ nera e splendente fermarsi davanti al negozio. Ne scese una ragazzetta mora, accompagnata da un tale che aveva l'aria da perdigiorno degli scrittori o dei jazzisti. Fu questi a chiedergli di Rey, in quel momento impegnata con i conti.  
Dai saluti cordiali che si scambiarono, ne dedusse che lei doveva conoscerli, ma fu quando il tizio, che si presentò come Dameron, estrasse una serie di documenti da fargli firmare, che comprese che lei aveva intrapreso qualcosa di disonesto o di scandaloso, ma in entrambi i casi, gli pareva remunerativo.   
Firmò senza neanche pensarci, mentre la ragazza parlava con Rey nella saletta, cercando di immaginare il guadagno che ne avrebbe ricavato, ma Dameron gli fece un gran sorriso:  
  
<< Sono certa che la signorina ha svolto per lei un lavoro eccellente e che vi sia molto grata. Desidererà salutarla, presumo. >>

<< Salutarla? E perché, lei lavora per me! >> Esclamò, la pappagorgia tremolante sotto il labbro molle da fumatore incallito.  
Il sorriso di Poe Dameron si allargò:

<< Lavorava per lei. Adesso la signorina è l'onesta dipendente di una casa cinematografica. >> Lo informò, intascando i documenti e aprendo la porta alle signore.  
Plutt rimase lì, il sigaro che pendeva dalla bocca, e la sua tuttofare che se ne spariva nelle strade soleggiate di Hollywood. Non era la prima volta che capitava, ma nessuno che si fosse mai preso e portato via le ragazze precedenti aveva macchine del genere.  
Sospettò che Rey non sarebbe finita a fare la ballerina di fila o la cucitrice nelle sartorie cinematografiche. Magari, un giorno qualcuno sarebbe venuto a intervistarlo. Tirò su il sigaro e tornò in negozio, ai suoi cimeli.

  
Dal canto suo, Rey non sapeva esattamente cosa pensare.   
Seduta al fianco di Rose sui morbidi sedili della Ford, che sapevano di buon lucido, vestita della sua miglior camicetta e della sua gonna più bella, ripensava alla sera prima.  
Qualcuno che non conosceva, ma che chiamava per conto della _Galaxy_, le aveva telefonato nella minuscola stanza sopra la negozio di Plutt dove dormiva, dicendole che sarebbero venuti a prenderla l'indomani alle otto e raccomandandole un abbigliamento consono.  
Ovviamente, lei non aveva chiuso occhio: non poteva davvero credere che l'influenza di Dameron fosse così efficace, ma era curiosa, emozionata e terrorizzata. Di qualunque cosa si trattasse, era certa che non fosse un provino normale.  
Per un po' Rose parlò con Poe, dandogli indicazioni, poi si voltò verso di lei mentre arrivavano verso la fine della Strip:

<< Scusa, Rey, tutto questo deve essere molto confusionario per te. >> Esordì. Era la verità, ma Rey si limitò ad annuire, come aveva peraltro fatto poco prima, mentre Rose le spiegava che volevano offrirle un contratto con la _Galaxy_.

<< Se ti può consolare, è tutto molto confusionario anche per noi. >> Intervenne Poe, da davanti. Diede un'altra indicazione all'autista, poi proseguì:

<< Ci sono stati dei cambiamenti alla casa di produzione. Niente di cui preoccuparti, è una pura formalità, in questi casi. Abbiamo in cantiere un grosso film, e Kylo Ren ti ha proposta come protagonista. >> Spiegò.  
L'auto prese un tombino, ma il balzo allo stomaco che Rey avvertì non aveva nulla a che fare con la strada. Per un momento buono, rimase senza parole, il silenzio coperto dalla voce calda e confidenziale di Pat Boone che cantava_ Love Letters in The Sand_ dalla radio.  
Rose le venne in aiuto:

<< Immagino come tu ti possa sentire. Non è una possibilità che tutte hanno. Tu sii naturale, più sarai spontanea, più lo convincerai. >> La rassicurò.  
Rey annuì di nuovo, automaticamente, poi fu colta da una fitta di panico:

<< Ma io non ho studiato nessuna parte! Che cosa devo fare? >> Chiese, in agitazione.

Rose scosse la testa:

<< Tranquilla, sarà pura improvvisazione. Ascolta, sono stata dal tuo agente e ho visto che praticamente non hai mai recitato in niente di significativo e non hai studiato. Sei un foglio bianco, ed è quello che Ren vuole. È qualcosa a cui tiene molto. >> Puntualizzò.  
Poe tornò ad inserirsi:

<< Non mostrare paura, è quello che vogliono. Rose dice bene, sii te stessa. È quello che Ren ha notato. >> Ribadì.

Rey, all'improvviso, si sentì molto inadeguata, nella sua gonna di flanella e nella camicetta color crema. Ringraziò di aver messo almeno un po' di rossetto, per non sembrare proprio una sprovveduta ragazzina di campagna, ma avvertì qualcosa di più forte della paura, cioè una sicurezza che le derivava da ciò che era sempre stata, una che se la sbrigava da sola e che non aveva paura dei primi incravattati che le capitavano davanti.  
Si mise un po' più dritta, e scese con passo deciso dall'auto, quando si fermò.   
Erano sicuramente in una delle strade principali di Hollywood, davanti ad uno di quegli orrori moderni di cemento armato e vetro. Solo la presenza del portiere, davanti all'ingresso, dava un aspetto di grandiosità all'edificio.

  
Rose e Poe la accompagnarono dentro, poi insieme presero un ascensore e arrivarono quasi in cima.   
Li aspettavano in un ampio disimpegno da cui si aveva una magnifica vista delle palme e dei palazzi. Rey non aveva idea di chi fossero la maggior parte delle persone là riunite a chiacchierare, con aria annoiata, ma riconobbe subito l'attore dai capelli rossi che faceva tutti quegli orribili film horror, Hux, e ovviamente, Kylo Ren.   
Se ne stava a braccia incrociate, guardando fuori dai finestroni, ma si riscosse subito appena li vide arrivare.  
Si infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca e osservò Rey con occhio critico. Portava baffi e pizzetto, e teneva i capelli dietro le orecchie. Strinse appena gli occhi, osservandola, schioccò le dita verso una donnina minuscola, dall'aria affaccendata, e si fece dare il suo fazzoletto e un bicchiere d'acqua.  
Con assoluta impudenza, intinse il fazzoletto nell'acqua e lo passò sulle labbra della ragazza, sentenziando:

<< Niente rossetto. La nostra eroina è acqua e sapone. >>

Rese il fazzoletto e il bicchiere alla donna, e rivolse a Rey uno sguardo impassibile:

<< Molto meglio. Forza, cominciamo, nessuno di noi ha tutto il giorno. >>

Si mosse verso una stanza che pareva un auditorium, con tutti che lo seguivano, mentre Rey restava impalata, a metà gelata dall'indignazione a metà dall'umiliazione. Come si permetteva, quell'idiota, di metterle le mani addosso in quel modo tanto sfacciato?  
Prima che potesse ribattere in qualche modo, si sentì prendere gentilmente sotto il braccio:

<< Scusalo, ti prego. >> Le sussurrò Poe, scortandola: << Non ha esattamente tatto, a volte. >> 

Rey ingoiò l'amarezza e meditò, cupamente, che chissà quante uscite del genere avrebbe dovuto sopportare di lì in poi. Ma si impose di essere superiore.

La stanza era davvero un auditorium, con un piccolo palco e una serie di sedute disposte in fila. Ren si stava sfilando la giacca, consegnandola alla stessa donna di prima, poi fece cenno a Rey di avvicinarsi.  
Come poco prima, lei raddrizzò la schiena e lo raggiunse. Lui la guardò di nuovo dalla testa ai piedi, poi la invitò a guardare le persone che si stavano accomodando:

<< Le persone che vede qui sono una certa selezione di persone che lavorano con me alla Galaxy. Finanziatori, produttori, direttori di vario genere e così via. Devo convincerli che prendere un'attrice senza alcuna esperienza e formazione sia una buona idea, quindi sia gentile e faccia quello che le dico. Mi scuso per la sceneggiata del rossetto, ma fa parte del mio personaggio. >> Le disse, a bassa voce, con più cortesia di quello che lei avesse immaginato.  
Per non essersi nemmeno presentati formalmente, non era male, come introduzione di sé. Lo guardò, e annuì.

<< Molto bene. >> Approvò lui, e si fece dare un copione dalla solita donnina silenziosa, che consegnò a Rey.

<< Ha cinque minuti per leggere la parte evidenziata. Non deve impararla a memoria, solo averla presente. Può leggere tranquillamente, durante il provino. Stia pronta. >> Le indicò, poi si sedette al centro del palco, rivolto verso di lei.

Non mentiva: Rey ebbe esattamente cinque minuti per leggere quelle poche righe, poi qualcuno spense le luci.  
Si udì bussare, e Ren le fece discretamente cenno di venire avanti. Lei eseguì, poi la fermò con un altro cenno.

<< Lei dev'essere la signorina Bishop. >> Esordì, già in parte: << Come mai tanta urgenza di vedermi? Ha quasi gettato a terra il mio portiere. >>

Rey rimase per un brevissimo secondo sorpresa dal cambiamento e colta da un momento di vertigine. Stava veramente per recitare davanti a un divo di Hollywood.  
Nascose l'emozione abbassando lo sguardo, fingendo timore:

<< Lei è il signor Porter? Il proprietario del cantiere? >> Chiese, in tono dapprima sommesso, poi più deciso sulla seconda parte della battuta. A quella ragazza, Evelyn, stavano per togliere la casa. Era naturale che fosse spaventata e arrabbiata. Strinse appena gli occhi, guardando Ren, o meglio Damien Porter, fisso in volto. Non esisteva più l'auditorium, o la gente intorno a loro. Erano a New York, nell'ufficio di Porter, ricchissimo speculatore finanziario che stava per abbattere la sua casa. Rey/Evelyn era lì per vedere l'uomo che stava per distruggere tutto ciò che aveva. Si sentì fremere di furia e impotenza.  
Per un momento, lei e Ren/Damien si fissarono negli occhi, poi lui si avvicinò di un passo:

<< Sono io colui che cerca. Mi pare turbata, signorina, perché non si siede? Posso offrirle qualcosa? >>

Rey/Evelyn rimase dov'era:

<< La sola cortesia che accetterò da lei è la verità, signor Porter. >> Ribatté.

Damien le rivolse un ghigno malevolo:

<< Bene, allora. Se non le spiace, mi servo da bere. >> Replicò. Gli passarono il bicchiere d'acqua, bevve un sorso, e non smise di guardarla:

<< Quale verità vuole da me, signorina Bishop? Se ho davvero intenzione di liberare quel terreno? Sì. Se lei può farmi cambiare idea? No. Immagino non sia soddisfatta di queste risposte, ma sono le più sincere che posso darle. >>

Rey/Evelyn si sentì travolgere da un fiotto di disprezzo: quel tipo era un odioso bastardo:

<< Lei ha quanti più soldi e palazzi di quanto chiunque possa desiderarne, perché abbattere la mia casa? Ho visto il progetto, potrebbe estendere la costruzione dal lato opposto. Il suo è solo un atto di crudeltà. >> Dichiarò, a denti stretti.

Ren/Damien scoppiò in una genuina risata di scherno:

<< Se spera di intenerirmi, spreca il suo tempo. La sua patetica capanna mi intralcia, e quando qualcosa mi intralcia, lo spazzo via, a qualunque costo. >> Disse, freddamente. Aveva davvero lo sguardo diabolico, in quel momento.

Rey/Evelyn provò un moto di sfida:

<< Si accorgerà che spazzare via me sarà molto difficile. >> Promise, a testa alta. Si voltò, e guadagnò l'altro lato del palco con fierezza.

Le luci si riaccesero all'improvviso, e la magia si interruppe. Rey dovette sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, per tornare sé stessa. Aveva ancora il petto scosso dalla lite. Guardò Ren, che la osservava impassibile, ma chinò il capo in segno di approvazione, e qualcosa nel suo stomaco si agitò: ce l'aveva davvero fatta.

Kylo Ren scese dal palco, e andò a parlare con le persone che avevano assistito, mentre Rose e Poe raggiunsero Rey, raggianti:

<< Oh, funzionate benissimo insieme. >> Dichiarò la ragazza, felice, mentre lo sceneggiatore le rivolse un gran sorriso dei suoi:

<< Davvero, devo ringraziare il Cielo quando ho perso quella pizza nel suo negozio. >> Commentò, entusiasta.

Il chiacchiericcio dei pezzi grossi della _Galaxy_ si affievolì, poi una donna sconosciuta chiamò Rey:

<< Signorina, venga. >>  
Poe e Rose la incoraggiarono e lei si avvicinò al gruppo di colletti bianchi: tutti la squadravano con curiosità, ma non con disprezzo, il che era già sufficiente per lei.   
Armitage Hux le si presentò, poi le indicò i nomi di tutti, nomi che lei dimenticò all'istante, per finire con la donna che l'aveva chiamata:

<< E infine, Phasma, la sua nuova agente. Il suo vecchio agente è un incompetente, la stiamo mettendo in mano alla migliore. Per una volta, Ren sembra averci visto giusto. >> Disse, sfumando delicatamente l'ultima osservazione.

Rey ignorò gli sguardi pungenti che i due attori si scambiarono, e strinse la mano a tutti quei tali, non poco stordita. Aveva ancora lo sfarfallio delle sensazioni provate in scena dentro il petto, e non capiva ancora bene tutto quel che stava accadendo.

<< Per ora le chiederemo di firmare per un anno con noi, poi estenderemo in caso il suo contratto. _Babylon Beauty_ è un film in cui abbiamo deciso di credere, così come abbiamo deciso di credere in lei, Rey. >>  
Disse Phasma, in tono amichevole e conciliante.

Rey non commise lo stesso errore di Plutt e lesse bene il contratto che le fu messo davanti. Era, in effetti, un'esclusiva di un anno con la Galaxy e non prevedeva chissà che clausole. L'impegno poi era solo per un film, _Babylon Beauty_. Chissà dove aveva già sentito quel titolo.  
La voce di Kylo Ren interruppe i suoi pensieri, e per un momento, davanti a lei baluginò di nuovo la figura di Damien Porter.

<< Deve avere un nome d'arte, è la regola. Io penserei di tenere Rey come cognome, se le va, ma il nome deve comunicare...innocenza, dolcezza. Esotismo. >> Dichiarò.

Rey rifletté per un momento. Una delle vecchie che l'aveva cresciuta si chiamava Nina e lo tentò, ma Ren inclinò la testa, pensieroso:

<< Ha qualcosa di troppo comune. Nima? Nima Rey? >> Propose, senza che i suoi occhi abbandonassero il suo viso. Sembrava quasi cercare di capire come quel nome le stesse addosso. Lei si sentì arrossire, suo malgrado.

La scelta parve piacere agli altri, che la approvarono. Ci fu un breve giro di brindisi, poi tutti cominciarono a lasciare la sala. Hux e Ren si salutarono con un cenno secco del capo, poi Rey si mosse per tornare da Poe e Rose, ma Ren la fermò:

<< Devo andare a pranzo, Rey. Mi farebbe piacere la sua compagnia, e parlare con lei. >> La invitò. Era rigido, ma c'era un tocco un po' più umano, nella sua voce.  
Rey accettò, con una vaga diffidenza, e lui scese, comunicandole che l'aspettava in macchina.  
Rey salutò Poe e Rose e prese le scale, per scendere.  
Mentre si avviava, si accorse di non sapere come sentirsi. Pareva che tutto stesse andando per il meglio, ma Kylo Ren la metteva a disagio tanto quanto la incuriosiva. Salì in auto, con la strana sensazione di stare chiudendosi in trappola.


	7. Chroma Key

Per tutto il viaggio in macchina, che tutto sommato non fu nemmeno molto lungo, Ren non le rivolse la parola.  
Quando si fermarono, le aprì la portiera e la accompagnò dentro il ristorante più lussuoso nel quale Rey avesse mai messo piede.  
Sapeva che a Hollywood dovevano essercene anche di più sofisticati, ma di sicuro lei non li conosceva, neppure di nome.  
Lanciò un'occhiata ansiosa alle sue scarpe di vernice e di nuovo alla gonna e alla camicetta. Solo la borsa era adatta ad un luogo del genere, avrebbe dovuto indossare un abito da giorno, avere i capelli freschi di messa in piega e un rossetto costoso.

A Ren pareva non importare affatto: con le mani in tasca, richiamò l'attenzione di un cameriere e ordinò un tavolo per due.  
Lei cercò di pensare a qualcosa da dire, ma il ritorno del cameriere la interruppe, almeno per i due minuti successivi.  
La fecero accomodare ad un tavolo che aveva un servito più costoso di qualsiasi cosa lei possedesse, con una tovaglia di seta talmente bianca da sembrare splendere.  
Si rese conto di essere rigida, quando Ren la guardò e mise su il solito ghigno sardonico:

<< Sembra che l'abbiano legata al rogo, piuttosto che portata a pranzo. >> Commentò, poi aggiunse, sfogliando il menu:

<< Cosa prende? >>

Rey aveva lo stomaco così chiuso da non pensare di avere mai più fame, così si limitò a replicare:

<< Quello che prende lei. >>

Lui tornò a guardarla, chiuse il menu e richiamò il cameriere:

<< Vitello, Mornay e pere al vino. Acqua per entrambi. >> Elencò, in tono sbrigativo, ma non scortese.  
Lei non riuscì a ricordare quando avesse mangiato vitello l'ultima volta, se sapesse cos'era la Mornay e come erano fatte le pere al vino. Decise di non lasciarsi impressionare e si concentrò sull'uomo che le sedeva davanti: di certo, non era il solito attore di Hollywood, con quei tratti forti, irregolari, ma nel complesso magnetici, intriganti. Aveva una sua bellezza ombrosa e ambigua, molto diversa da quella che di vedeva nei film di genere.  
Lo studiò accendersi una sigaretta con gesti secchi, rapidi, senza voler dare l'impressione di stare fissandolo e si guardò intorno, vagamente, cercando un pretesto per rompere il silenzio. Ci pensò lui:

<< Fuma? >> Le chiese, e al suo diniego, richiuse il portasigarette d'argento e soffiò il fumo lontano da loro, commentando:

<< Buon per lei, è un'abitudine infernale. >>

Socchiuse un po' gli occhi, mentre prendeva un'altra tirata:

<< Allora, che cosa ne pensa, Rey? >> Domandò, diretto.

Lei cincischiò un momento con il tovagliolo, prima di replicare:

<< Credo che saprei dirglielo meglio dopo averci dormito su. Ancora non riesco a crederci. >>

Ren soffiò via un'altra nuvola di fumo:

<< Davvero? Devo confessare di essere stupito, data la sua concretezza. Mi aspettavo una sana e sincera dichiarazione di impegno ed entusiasmo. >> Disse.

Rey provò uno strano miscuglio di soggezione e meraviglia. Aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma ciò che disse non corrispondeva al suo primo pensiero:

<< Cosa le fa pensare che io sia una persona concreta? >> Chiese.

Ren la squadrò:

<< Se volessi essere banale, le direi il suo modo di vestire e di portare i capelli, ma questo lo noterebbe qualunque idiota. Direi, il suo nome. Non la sento mai usare il suo cognome, il che mi fa pensare che sia da trovatella. E poi il suo è uno strano nome di battesimo, più un nomignolo, che un nome vero. Non ha replicato niente, quando qualcun altro le ha assegnato un nome d'arte, come se fosse una questione impersonale. >> Spiegò, guardandola negli occhi.  
Di nuovo, lei rimase senza sapere che dire. Come diamine faceva a sapere tutto questo di lei? Ricambiò lo sguardo di quegli strani occhi:

<< Io sono solo Rey, lo sono sempre stata. >> Imbastì, infine. 

Lui si raddrizzò un po' sulla sedia, senza lasciare il suo viso:

<< Credo che lei sia molto di più, ma nessuno glielo ha fatto veramente capire. Non si recita così, senza qualcosa di speciale. >> Dichiarò.

Rey non poté replicare subito, perché arrivarono i piatti e le versarono da bere.  
Rifletté bene su cosa dire e attese che fossero di nuovo soli, prima di parlare:

<< Non mi sembra di aver recitato in modo straordinario. >> Ribatté, ma lui scosse la testa:

<< Non faccia l'errore di sottovalutare un talento naturale. Ha un enorme potenziale, ma ha bisogno di chi la aiuti a sfruttarlo al meglio. >>  
Si interruppe per bere, e tornò a guardarla:  
<< Vorrei essere io a farlo, se vorrà permettermelo. >> Propose.  
Rey rimase sbalordita dalla sua capacità di lasciarla senza parole. Quando riuscì a rimettere insieme i pensieri, posò coltello e forchetta e lo guardò con aria molto seria:

<< Perché un attore del suo livello dovrebbe perdere tempo con me? >> Volle sapere, con schiettezza.  
Ren incrociò le braccia:

<< Se l'avessi ritenuta una perdita di tempo, non mi sarei interessato a lei. Vedo attrici, dive e soubrette tutti i giorni. Alcune avrebbero recitato le poche righe che le ho dato in maniera sublime, altre enfatica, altre terribile.  
Io in lei ho visto Evelyn Bishop, come Anakin Skywalker l'aveva pensata: semplice, umile, ma potente, Rey. >> Illustrò.

Rey, per qualche motivo, non riusciva a credergli del tutto. C'era qualcosa in lui che non riusciva ad afferrare, ma non capiva cosa. Ripensò alla primissima impressione avuta di lui, quando aveva apostrofato aspramente Dameron. Capì che quello che non le piaceva era il suo voler imporsi, la pretesa di controllo che aveva intravisto in quell'atteggiamento. In effetti, non le aveva dato scelta nemmeno in quell'occasione, si era servito della sua inesperienza per manipolarla. Si sentì strana, era stata talmente entusiasta di cosa le era stato offerto, da non aver nemmeno riflettuto su cosa stava accettando.  
Era peggio che sentirsi strana, si sentì una sprovveduta, e fu certa che lui pensasse questo di lei.

<< Se ha rescisso il mio contratto di lavoro da Plutt, che cosa farò? Lui mi dava anche un posto per dormire. >> Rifletté.  
Se Ren fu sorpreso dell'apparente cambio d'argomento, non lo diede a vedere:  
<< C'è un piccolo appartamento negli studios, l'ho già fatto sistemare per lei. >> Disse, con la massima praticità.  
Il suo sospetto che lui volesse controllare la sua vita si fece molto reale:

<< Non credo di voler dormire dentro gli studios. E non sono ancora sicura di cosa voglia veramente da me, signor Ren. >> Dichiarò, francamente.  
Kylo Ren si fece cupo:  
<< Io, invece, non riesco a credere che lei preferisse la stanzetta pulciosa in cui l'aveva confinata Plutt, a frugare fra le cianfrusaglie. Quello che voglio da lei, è che diventi Evelyn Bishop e mi aiuti a fare questo film. Ho trovato in lei la persona adatta e non intendo lasciarla andare. >> Ribatté, in tono fermo.  
Provò un brivido, gelido e bruciante allo stesso tempo. Voleva conoscerlo e allontanarlo insieme. Voleva recitare in quel film e ne era terrorizzata. 

<< Vuole obbligarmi? >> Replicò, fissandolo negli occhi, quegli abissi neri, bellissimi e spaventosi.  
Egli trattenne un sorriso sarcastico:

<< Potrei, lo sa. È spaventata, lo vedo. Una ragazzina cresciuta in un buco sperduto nel deserto, che insegue disperatamente un sogno fatto in lunghe notti insonni. Cosa le costa, veramente, dire di sì? >> Sussurrò, guardandola con una tale intensità da farlo quasi tremare.  
Rey reagì in difensiva:

<< L'unico che vedo spaventato è lei. Che bisogno avrebbe di cercarmi, se non fosse disperato? >> Replicò.  
Lui la fissò per un attimo, poi si ritrasse sulla sedia, a mettere una distanza:  
<< Ha accettato di stare alle mie condizioni, lo faccia. Verrà agli studios e reciterà, o potrei fare affondare la sua carriera prima che inizi. Non sono suo nemico, cerchi di capirlo. >>   
Non attese una sua risposta. Lasciò il conto pagato nel libretto sul tavolo, si alzò e la lasciò sola. Lei rimase paralizzata per un momento, poi si alzò, di corsa. Chiese un telefono, parlò brevemente, poi chiese che le chiamassero un taxi.  
La macchina la aspettava, vuota, ma lei la ignorò. Doveva sapere, doveva capire.


	8. Martini Shot

Luke Skywalker era stato un regista dalla carriera breve, ma intensa. I più attenti appassionati della _Galaxy_ ricordavano _Un gelido mattino_ come il suo film più ispirato, pienamente in linea con lo stile di suo padre Anakin, ma con sfumature meno estreme.  
Avrebbe potuto essere uno dei grandi cineasti del suo periodo, ma ad un certo punto aveva annunciato il suo ritiro, ed era sparito dalla vita di Hollywood.  
Ovviamente, Leia sapeva dove cercare suo fratello, purtroppo i loro rapporti si erano raffreddati, specialmente dalla morte di Han.  
Ci volevano tre ore di auto per arrivare al suo ranch, e fu assai seccamente che la signora Solo si mise alla guida all'alba, solo per parlare di suo figlio.  
Luke si era costruito quell'eremo in uno dei tanti luoghi dove avevano passato l'infanzia, o almeno, il periodo più felice.  
Leia si sentì invadere dai ricordi, mentre percorreva le strade invase di lattiginosa luce mattutina, come quando partivano per quelle vacanze tra un set e l'altro, il padre con i capelli biondi al vento della decappottabile, la madre con gli occhiali da sole e il foulard da cui sfuggivano i boccoli bruni.  
Loro due bambini stavano sotto una coperta sul sedile posteriore, a fare il gioco dei colori con le macchine che passavano, mentre il cane dormiva ai loro piedi.

Il brutto dei viaggi in macchina è che davano un sacco di tempo per pensare, e Leia ricordò suo malgrado cose a cui non pensava più da tempo, come la morte della madre, l'incendio e il giorno in cui aveva perso non solo Han, ma anche Ben.  
Accolse la lunga strombazzata di un clacson quasi con gioia, perché la distrasse e le permise di riportare la mente su quello che voleva dire al fratello e soprattutto come voleva dirglielo. Il punto non era sapere da dove cominciare, lo sapeva benissimo, il punto era far sì che la pensasse come lei. 

  
Quando vide il ranch, il Rogue, come l'avevano sempre chiamato, provò una piccola stretta allo stomaco. Dopo i funerali di Han, lei e Luke non si erano più visti, ma non perché fosse lei a volere così, ma perché lui si sentiva in colpa.  
Superò il cancello dipinto di bianco e costeggiò una serie di recinti piccoli e grandi, punteggiati di cavalli, fatti uscire per sgambare. Non vide lavoranti o addestratori, il che le parve strano, perché ce n'erano sempre stati parecchi. Le venne il dubbio che Luke si fosse isolato più di quanto pensasse, e questo la incupì ulteriormente. Parcheggiò sotto il tiglio, di fronte la casa, e uscì, gettandosi un'occhiata critica intorno.  
Sentì un cane abbaiare verso le stalle e puntò decisa in quella direzione, certa che avrebbe trovato qualcuno.  
Non dovette cercare molto: due figure che conosceva molto bene erano davanti alle stalle, indaffarate a tenere a bada un riottoso stallone morello, anch'esso familiare.  
Era senza dubbio un discendente di Death Star, il cavallo che Anakin, eccellente fantino, aveva portato alla vittoria per tre volte al Kentucky Derby. Ormai doveva essere morto da qualche anno, perché questo animale era evidentemente più giovane, anche se dotato dello stesso pessimo carattere.   
In quel momento rinculava bizzosamente, frustando la lunga coda nera nell'aria, mentre due braccia robuste lo trattenevano per il morso.  
Quando era ragazza, Chewbe sollevava Leia in spalla come se fosse una bambola di carta, ma lei non osò rivelargli la sua presenza, vedendolo concentrato nel suo lavoro. Dal canto suo nemmeno l'altro, in sella allo stallone, si accorse subito di lei: Luke stringeva le ginocchia a pelo, cercando di persuadere il cavallo a calmarsi.  
Leia li guardò, con in mente la stesse identiche scene ripetutesi per anni, fino a che non ebbero ragione dell' animale, che pian piano restò fermo e accettò di far smontare il suo cavaliere.

<< Forse ce l'abbiamo fatta, Chewbe. Portiamolo nella stalla. >> Disse Luke, scuotendosi la polvere dalle mani, ma quando si voltò verso il recinto, rimase per un momento gelato sul posto:

<< Leia. >> Osservò, soltanto, ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Chewbe gli infilò le briglie in mano ed andò a salutare Leia, a suo modo, sollevandola da terra in un abbraccio poderoso, ma estremamente delicato. Lei ricambiò con affetto, sorridendo sinceramente per la prima volta da giorni. Alto e massiccio, con una gran barba castana che iniziava a ingrigirsi e luminosi occhi scuri, Chewbecca sembrava sempre lo stesso, fin da quando aveva cominciato la carriera da stuntman con Han. Leia non avrebbe potuto desiderare un amico più leale per loro o per Luke. Quando si separarono, fu lui che Leia guardò:

<< Luke, ti trovo bene. >> Lo salutò, e non mentiva. Era più appesantito e più grigio di come lo ricordasse, ma sembrava in forma. Aveva un'aria sana, gli occhi rossi da alcolista spariti. Non aveva avuto problemi con l'alcol fino all'incidente di Han, e sua sorella aveva temuto che cadesse davvero nel vizio, dopo.  
Comunque, sembrava non essere successo. Il suo burbero gemello la scrutò, con gli occhi azzurri colmi di qualcosa che pareva imbarazzo e probabilmente lo era, poi si riscosse:

<< Sarai stanca. Andiamo a portare questo qui nella stalla, poi entriamo in casa. >> La invitò.  
Chewbe intervenne, con il suo vocione allegro:

<< Falcon sarà contento di vederti, Leia. >> Le assicurò. 

Lo trovò nel solito box, intento a sgranocchiare una carota. Falcon era stato per anni il cavallo di Han: non era purosangue, incrocio tra un Mustang e un Inglese, e non era abbastanza bello per partecipare a valutazioni sulle caratteristiche fisiche, ma era velocissimo e molto robusto. Sentì avvicinarsi i padroni e l'altro cavallo, e raddrizzò le orecchie. Ormai non doveva vederci praticamente più, ma sbuffò contento, quando Leia gli accarezzò il naso.   
Le parve di rivedere Ben da piccolo, con le mani saldamente aggrappate alla criniera bianca, e Han che lo reggeva da dietro perché non cadesse. Chissà cosa le stava prendendo, di solito non era tanto sentimentale. 

Salirono in casa, Chewbe che chiacchierava come se si vedessero tutti i giorni. Le raccontò con un certo disappunto di Star Destroyer, lo stallone che stavano cercando di domare al suo arrivo. Luke taceva e faceva gli onori di casa, come se lei fosse un visitatore casuale. Le versò il caffè e sedette nella poltrona sformata davanti a lei, guardandola in tralice, come se fosse davanti ad un esaminatore di qualche tipo.   
Dopo qualche minuto di ostile mutismo, lei ignorò il caffè e decise di piantarla:

<< Andiamo, Luke, smettila di fare il sostenuto. Non ho guidato tutta la mattina per vederti fare il muso. >> Esordì. Lo guardò, poi sospirò e annunciò:

<< Ben mi ha tolto il controllo della _Galaxy_. >>

Sia Luke che Chewbe esclamarono: << Cosa?! >> all'unisono, e lei spiegò brevemente i cavilli legali che gli avevano permesso non solo di appropriarsi della casa di produzione, ma anche di accorpare la Empire.   
Chewbe esplose in una serie di proteste indignate, ma Luke si alzò e prese a camminare avanti e indietro, con aria angosciata.  
Leia immaginava cosa gli passasse per la testa:

<< Non è colpa tua, Luke. Ben ha seguito la guida di Snoke, ma non è irrecuperabile. È per questo che sono qui. Vuole fare _Babylon Beauty_. >> Dichiarò.  
Luke scosse la testa:

<< Sono stato io a spingerlo verso Snoke, dovevo essere io a continuare a dirigerlo. Ha tantissimo talento, ma aveva una recitazione così morbosa, così cupa. Temevo che... >> Cercò di spiegare, ma la voce gli morì e Leia completò per lui:

<< Temevi che fosse come papà, lo abbiamo temuto tutti. Possiamo riprenderlo, portarlo verso un uso sano della sua arte. Non deve fare quel film. >> Affermò, ma Luke la guardò:

<< Sei qui per questo. Vuoi che lo convinca a rinunciare, come potrei? >> Replicò. Prima che lei potesse ribattere, aggiunse:

<< Dovrebbe farlo. Dovrebbe farlo e fallire. È l'unico modo in cui potrebbe mai rinunciare. >> Affermò.  
Leia lo fissò, incredula di ciò che stava sentendo:

<< Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Già è abbastanza frustrato, pensa che il suo valore non sia mai stato riconosciuto! Se qualcuno ha colpa, quella sono io: l'ho costretto a cominciare a recitare da bambino e poi ad accettare ruoli molto inferiori alle sue capacità, per paura che fosse come nostro padre. >> Dichiarò.

Lo sguardo di Luke si addolcì:

<< Credo che abbiamo sbagliato tutti con Ben. L'ombra di nostro padre non ci ha mai lasciati veramente. Forse davvero questo film andrebbe fatto, per liberare la sua eredità. Se lo conosco, è per questo che vuole girarlo, dimostrare di essere un interprete come Anakin Skywalker, e più grande di lui. >> Osservò.  
Leia lo guardò:

<< Cosa suggerisci di fare? È già in preparazione. >>   
Suo fratello rifletté:

<< Scommetto quello che vuoi che i ragazzi della _Galaxy_ siano dalla tua parte. Confrontati con loro, osserva come procedono le riprese. Cerca di capire chi hanno scelto per il cast, soprattutto. Ma dovremo stare attenti alla gente dell' Empire. Specialmente Snoke. >> Propose.  
Leia si accigliò leggermente:

<< “ Dovremo? ” Dunque, mi aiuterai? >> Chiese.

Luke sospirò:

<< Pare che sia arrivato il momento che io torni a Hollywood. >> Si arrese.  
Leia fu segretamente felice di questo, e Chewbe intervenne, incoraggiante:

<< Il Rogue è in buone mani con me. >> Promise. 

A sera, uscendo per ripartire in macchina, Luke gettò un'occhiata alle spalle:

<< Sto addestrando Star Destroyer per Ben. Spero possa cavalcarlo. >> Confessò, con un tono speranzoso, malgrado.  
Anche a Leia sarebbe piaciuto, pensò, avviando il motore. 


	9. Fade-in

L'inizio dei lavori di ogni nuovo film era un caos. Non per la troupe, loro sapevano benissimo cosa dovevano fare, il problema spesso era il cast. E il problema di Rose con il cast era che gli agenti rifiutavano di impegnare i loro attori in _Babylon Beauty_.   
Da una parte, questo risolveva la questione a monte, impedendo di realizzare il film in toto. Dall'altra, questo rendeva Kylo Ren ancora più insopportabile del solito.   
Quel giorno avrebbero dovuto iniziare le riprese, nella programmazione prevista, ma non avevano uno straccio di attore per le parti fondamentali, esclusi i protagonisti, e per giunta, nemmeno il regista aveva dato notizie di sé.  
La verità era semplice e lampante: nessuno voleva legare il suo nome alla _Galaxy Empire_, soprattutto con un film come Babylon e un regista come Snoke.  
Rose era impegnata a visionare i profili di attori emergenti e minori, cercando qualcuno che riempisse le falle, e al pensiero di Snoke le veniva il mal di pancia.   
Non era parte del sistema, nessuno produceva i suoi film, costringendolo a produrli da solo, e la maggior parte di Hollywood era certa che fosse completamente pazzo.  
Nessuno ammetteva di aver visto un suo lavoro, ma giravano in certe produzioni private nelle ville sul Sunset Boulevard, visti durante la notte, in segreto, come film pornografici. Non erano violenti o osceni, ma erano film strani, estremi a livello di interpretazione e significato. Non faceva mai produzioni originali, ma sempre interpretazioni di classici letterari o teatrali, la maggior parte della volte completamente stravolte. Utilizzava scenografie e costumi incoerenti, e spesso disarmoniche, musica cacofonica o assenza di musica, dialoghi senza senso o assenza di dialoghi. Perché Kylo Ren avesse voluto proprio lui sembrava incomprensibile ai più, ma Rose aveva una mezza idea del perché, anche se l'altra cosa lo rendesse ancora più incomprensibile.

  
Rose fu distratta dai suoi pensieri dallo squillo del telefono: era Rey, finalmente. Le aveva telefonato qualche giorno prima, in discreta agitazione, ma Rose non era riuscita a parlare con lei fino a quel momento.   
La fece salire in ufficio, immaginando senza molte difficoltà di cosa volesse parlare. Da quando l'avevano presentata all'agenzia, non si era più vista e Ren non aveva chiesto di lei, né insistito per convocarla. A Rose però non aveva detto di cercare un'altra attrice per la protagonista, segno che stava aspettando proprio che fosse lei a presentarsi di sua spontanea volontà.   
Dalla sua faccia era palese che se fosse stato per lei, non sarebbe mai tornata, ma era anche evidente il suo desiderio di trovarsi lì. Qualunque cosa Ren le avesse detto, non era riuscito a smontare davvero il suo entusiasmo.

<< Ho visto il set della casa di Evelyn, passando. Sembra ancora più bello di quello che mi ero immaginata. >> Raccontò, infatti, dopo averla salutata.

<< Hai letto il copione, allora? >> Le chiese Rose, facendola sedere.  
Rey lo tirò fuori da quella sua bella borsa elegante:

<< Sì, ero molto curiosa. Non sono ancora sicura se accettare o no, comunque. >> Dichiarò, rabbuiandosi appena.  
Si guardò intorno, come a trovare le parole giuste:  
<< C'è qualcosa di ipnotico in questa storia, qualcosa a cui non riesco a dire di no. Ma Kylo Ren... io non lo capisco. Anche se, mentre recitavamo, per quei pochi attimi... >> Strinse la mano a pugno, quasi a voler rendere fisicamente l'idea delle sue parole: 

<< Per quei pochi attimi siamo stati in armonia. Lui era Damien Porter, io Evelyn Bishop. L'ho sentito, Rose. >> Spiegò, con gli occhi luminosi, vividi.   
Rose Tico aveva già visto quello sguardo negli attori, ed era preludio sia di meraviglie, che di enormi affanni.  
Rey la guardò, con determinazione:

<< Devo sapere chi è, e cosa vuole esattamente da me. Voglio fare il suo film, ma senza finire in trappola. >> Concluse.  
L'altra non avrebbe mai saputo dirle a parole chi era Kylo Ren, quindi decise di farle conoscere Ben Solo, per moltissimi aspetti ancora più sfuggente.

<< Vieni con me. >> La invitò.

L'ufficio di Leia Solo era una specie di tempietto sacro per Rose. Non ci aveva mai condotto nessuno, se non per motivi professionali, e quello in qualche modo lo era.  
Aprì la porta e fece entrare Rey, lasciando che si guardasse intorno.

A prima vista, non c'era niente di speciale in quell'ufficio: locandine dei film della casa, tende chiare, una grande libreria, un telefono, una bella e ampia scrivania, carica di foto incorniciate. Rey le notò immediatamente, e lanciò uno sguardo a Rose, come per chiedere il permesso, e una volta avuto, girò intorno alla scrivania e le guardò.  
Da una parte c'erano alcune erano foto promozionali di Leia attrice, immagini che anche Rey aveva visto sui tabloid. L'altro lato, molto più ingombro, mostrava istanti di vita personale: una foto di nozze con Han Solo, l'amato marito scomparso un anno prima in un incidente di cui si era parecchio parlato. Era stato un attore popolarissimo, ma aveva cominciato come stuntman, e brillava nelle parti d'azione, eroiche ma farsesche. Le nonne che avevano allevato Rey erano tutte un po' innamorate di lui. Nell'immagine sembrava splendere di gioia, anche se mai quanto la moglie, che aveva un sorriso che pareva l'emblema della felicità.   
A fianco, una bellissima foto ritraeva chiaramente i genitori di Leia, Anakin e la splendida Padme. Rey non aveva visto molti suoi film, ma ricordava in negozio una foto autografata di lei che indossava una lunga veste bianca, con i lunghi boccoli bruni che ricadevano lungo la schiena. Era stata una diva del muto, di quelle alla Lillian Gish, innocenti e virginali. Anche lei era morta precocemente, da quel che ne sapeva Rey. Guardò Rose, che vide ciò che aveva attirato la sua attenzione:

<< Miss Amidala. Chissà se hai mai visto _Casa di bambola_ con lei protagonista. La signora mi dice che era come nei suoi film, bella, remota e coraggiosa. Ne sente sempre molto la mancanza, nonostante il passare degli anni. >> Spiegò.  
Rey spostò lo sguardo su Anakin, biondo e affascinante, ma era difficile da guardare e Rose la anticipò:

<< Io non ero ancora nata, quando successe, ma mia madre lavorava qui come costumista. Era l'ultimo giorno delle riprese, ed erano tutti sfiniti. Lui li portava all'esaurimento, voleva che tutto fosse sempre perfetto. Dicono fu un proiettore che andò in corto, ma non si è mai saputo davvero. In un'ora il teatro 66 era un inferno di fuoco. Riuscirono a scappare tutti, ma lui si attardò a salvare il girato. Lo trovarono con la pizza stretta al petto, già soffocato dal fumo. >> Disse, piano.

<< Ben Solo aveva nove anni. >> Aggiunse, toccando la cornice della foto successiva. Ben e Leia Solo insieme, su una spiaggia inondata dal sole. Lui era un adolescente con già una zazzera di capelli neri, lei indossava un vestitino bianco e un gran cappello, e sorrideva al fotografo, evidentemente il signor Solo. Sembrava uno scatto perfettamente normale, ma in quello a fianco, già c'era qualcosa di strano. Sembrava una fotografia presa di sfuggita: Kylo Ren era voltato a mezzo su una poltrona, in una stanza affollata, e guardava da un'altra parte, con l'aria cupa che Rey aveva già imparato a conoscere. Sembrava un'immagine recente, e difatti Rose puntualizzò:  


<< Questa è l'ultima foto che ha fatto a suo figlio, prima che andasse via. Se n'è andato a vivere per conto suo un mese dopo la morte del padre, ma già lui e lei parlavano pochissimo. La vedevo disperata, ma solo se la conosci da un po' riesci a vedere le sue debolezze, non le mostra mai a nessuno. Io sono qui da sette anni, ed è sette anni che lo vedo recitare. Non ho mai visto il ragazzino della foto in spiaggia, solo quello dell'ultima. >>  
Guardò Rey con i grandi occhi scuri, onesti:  


<< So che è intrattabile, so che è un fanatico della perfezione, so che vive nell'idolatria di suo nonno. Ma so anche che è un grandissimo attore, bravo in maniera inquietante. So che è smanioso di essere il migliore, e se ha scelto te, vuol dire che ti vede come un mezzo per diventarlo. Kylo Ren usa le persone, come manipola i suoi personaggi. Questo è quello che so io, ma tu puoi scoprire molto di più. >> Rivelò.  
Rey ricambiò il suo sguardo:  


<< Perché proprio io? Non sono nessuno. >> Ribatté.  
Rose si strinse nelle spalle:

<< Forse proprio per questo. >> Replicò.

In quel momento, qualcuno bussò con garbo alla porta dell'ufficio. Era Poe Dameron, che sorrise cordialmente a Rey, ma lanciò un'occhiata tesa a Rose:  


<< Snoke è arrivato, finalmente. >> Annunciò. Tenendo aperta la porta per farle passare, si avviò con loro nel teatro tre.  
Rey sentì un nodo stringerle le viscere. Se c'era il regista doveva esserci anche Kylo Ren.

  
Infatti, entrambi erano sul palco, uno di fianco all'altro, accompagnati da Hux. Quest'ultimo esibiva la solita smorfia di superiorità, ma Rey lo ignorò. Guardò ostentatamente Ren, che però le concesse solo uno sguardo di sfuggita, poi si concentrò su Snoke. Era un uomo alto, molto magro, avvolto in un cappotto color cammello lungo fino alle caviglie. Si poggiava ad un bastone con il pomolo elaborato, ma non sembrava averne bisogno, perché camminava senza alcuna zoppia. Gettava occhiate torve su tutti quelli che entravano, e quando fu presente la troupe al completo, si eresse con il bastone piantato a terra e tacque, lasciando che Ren parlasse con loro.  


<< Il nostro regista ha finalmente accettato di lavorare con noi a questo importante progetto. >> Esordì questi:  


<< Spero che lavoreremo tutti al meglio, per portarlo al suo compimento. Dovevamo già aver iniziato, ma certi... inconvenienti devono essere ancora risolti. Ci vediamo comunque qui domattina alle sette, pronti per iniziare le riprese con ciò che abbiamo. >> Disse, in tono distaccato. Nessuno replicò, e ricevuto il via libera, tutti cominciarono a uscire fra le chiacchiere. Snoke se ne stava andando con Hux, ma Ren saltò giù dal palco e si avvicinò a Rey:  


<< Le posso parlare? >> Chiese, guardandola dall'alto in basso, con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena.  
Rey annuì, non arrischiandosi a dire nulla di cui si sarebbe pentita. Si discostarono un po', e lui arrivò subito al punto:  


<< Temo di averla offesa, qualche giorno fa. Non era mia intenzione. >> Si scusò, senza guardarla in viso, ma fissando le proprie scarpe.  
Lei si accigliò, appena:  


<< Mi ha praticamente minacciata. >> Ribadì. Ren sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, ugualmente accigliato, ma si distese immediatamente, assumendo un atteggiamento inequivocabilmente imbarazzato, con gli occhi grandi, leggermente arrossati:  


<< Non era mia intenzione. >> Ripeté: << Io posso essere alquanto diretto, a volte. Quello che volevo era... >> Fece una pausa:

<< Mi permette di darle del tu? Credo che lavoreremo insieme per un certo tempo, e le formalità possono essere sciocche. Vorrei facesse lo stesso, naturalmente. >> Le chiese, in un brusco cambio d'argomento, che la spiazzò vagamente. Accettò, e lui proseguì:  


<< Quello che mi piacerebbe, Rey, è che tu fossi al mio fianco in questo lavoro. Vedo un grande potenziale in te, e so che non ne vedrei uno uguale in un'altra ragazza. Tu vuoi recitare, io vorrei che tu recitassi. Perché non venirci incontro? >> Osservò.  
Lei lo fissò, intensamente. C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, in quel momento, qualcosa che lo faceva assomigliare al ragazzino sulla spiaggia. Non sapeva se fidarsi veramente, ma non voleva dirgli di no. Non poteva.

<< Posso chiamarti Ben? >> Gli chiese, a bruciapelo.  
Lui sembrò meravigliato, i suoi occhi scuri scintillarono di sorpresa, ma si lasciò sfuggire una mezza smorfia, simile ad un sorriso:  


<< Se è un modo per farti restare, sì. >> Concesse.   
Una piccola bolla di gioia si gonfiò nel petto di Rey. Stava per accadere davvero, avrebbero recitato insieme. Gli tese la mano, e lui la strinse:

<< Pare che abbiamo un accordo, finalmente. >> Notò, facendola sorridere.  


<< Dove stai, adesso? Hai rifiutato l'appartamento che volevo prestarti. >> Le domandò, con un leggerissimo accenno di rimprovero.  
Lei lo ignorò, e rispose:

<< In una pensione, sulla … >> Cominciò, ma lui la interruppe, scuotendo la testa:  


<< Non accetto che la mia protagonista stia in una pensione pulciosa. Posso trovare un rimedio. >> Dichiarò. Si voltò verso Rose, non molto distante, e le fece un cenno discreto.  
Quando si avvicinò, le chiese:  


<< Una delle sue coinquiline ha lasciato il suo appartamento, vero, signorina Tico? >> S'informò.  
Rose guardò Rey, perplessa, ma annuì.  


<< Non le dispiacerà prendere come nuova compagna di stanza la signorina Nima Rey, immagino. >> Propose Ren, tranquillamente.  
Rose sorrise:

<< Sarà un piacere, signor Ren. >> Accettò.

<< Molto bene. Per favore, faccia portare le cose della signorina Rey a casa sua. Ci vediamo domani, puntuali. >> Dispose, andandosene dopo un cenno di saluto con la testa.

Rey lo guardò sparire nel retropalco con uno strano senso di smarrimento. Chissà come era riuscito a convincerla.   



End file.
